La Chica De La Cafeteria
by Hitsupink
Summary: "Apuesto sus senos cabrían perfectamente en mis manos". Pensé pervertidamente. Su cabello se encontraba agarrado en una coleta y sus lentes rojos cubrian sus hermosos ojos jade. Esa mujer era una belleza de eso no cabía duda. "Ella se había convertido en la protagonista de mis más calientes sueños eróticos… "Esa chica de la cafetería se convirtió en mi obsesión. "CLASIFICACION:MA"
1. Obsesión

**ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA POR FAVOR LEAN CON ATENCIÓN, POR QUE NO SE VOLVERÁ A DAR ADVERTENCIAS EN EL RESTO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS:**

 _ESTA NO ES UNA NOVEL ROSA_.

 _ **CLASIFICACION: MA**_

 **Advertencias:** **Puede contener lenguaje explícito y temas para adultos. Escenas fuertes no aptas para todo el público, entren y lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

…Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

Heme aquí de nuevo. Sentado en un cómodo sillón frente a una mesita rústica dentro de una pequeña cafetería, esta se ubicaba en contra esquina de la universidad en la que comencé a trabajar hace ya tres meses. Me hallaba como cada sábado, tomando tranquilamente mi café americano sin crema o azúcar. Fingía leer un libro de cálculo integral el cual desde mi maestría no había ojeado y sin que se nadie se diera cuenta, observaba a cierta pelirrosa con detenimiento.

 _Esa joven era mesera de ese lugar._

Ella se encontraba justo ahí, a unos metros de mi mesa, vistiendo su uniforme de siempre que consistía en unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, que se adherían perfectamente a su aparente gran y firme trasero, llevaba encima de estos un mandil de color azul pastel y una camiseta polo de tono azul marino que resaltaba su pequeña cintura y sus pechos de tamaño que considere apropiado para mí gusto. " _Apuesto sus senos cabrían perfectamente en mis manos"._ Pensé pervertidamente. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y sus lentes de armazón rojo cubrían sus hermosos ojos jade. Esa mujer era una belleza de eso no cabía duda. " _Ella se había convertido en protagonista de mis más calientes sueños eróticos_ …"

No aparentaba más de los veintiún años. Y como era costumbre la joven se encargaba de tomar las órdenes de los clientes frente a la caja registradora. A veces limpiaba las mesas o llevaba los pedidos a sus dueños, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba a cargo de tomar los pedidos. Ahora, desde mi lugar de siempre, podía apreciar cómo les sonreía a todos los clientes. Indudablemente atraía mucho a público masculino. " _A mí, entre ellos"_.

Realmente me tomó bastante agarrarle a su horario. Y por lo que he observado. Parecer ser una estudiante de medicina, lo intuí por los títulos de los libros que la he visto leer durante su tiempo libre. Además de sus sudaderas con él obvio logo de facultad de medicina de la universidad de Konoha. Después de frecuentar el lugar todos los días, soy consciente de que solo trabaja en ese establecimiento dos días a la semana. Tanto tarde como mañana y solo en turnos de seis horas. Jueves en la mañana y sábados en la tarde.

" _¿En qué momento me convertí en un acosador? Ni siquiera yo lo sé."_ Pensé mirándola muy disimuladamente por encima de mi libro.

Una vez que aprendí su jornada laboral. Solo acudía y me quedaba en ese lugar en esos dos horarios. Llegaba después de que la pelirrosa iniciaría su ronda, así podía ser atendido por ella y me retiraba antes de que la joven partiera. Pero con el fin de soltar sospechas compraba café a diario. Sin embargo, no permanecía por un tiempo prolongado a excepción de los dos días ya mencionados.

* * *

" _La primera vez que la vi fue cuando llegué al prestigioso colegio de paga en el cual recién me habían contratado._

 _No era mi primera vez impartiendo clases, puesto que tenía seis años de haberme graduado como ingeniero biomédico y contaba con una maestría. Anteriormente dicté varios cursos en otra universidad con gran renombre en la ciudad de Suna, donde realicé dicha maestría. Y dado ese hecho tuve que dejar Konoha por unos años, entre otras razones._

 _Ahora, después de años, una oportunidad se dio y comenzaría a laborar en la universidad de mi ciudad natal. Ese mismo día en compañía de mi mejor amigo firme el contrato y acepte el empleo. Posteriormente me llevó a recorrer el campus para familiarizarme con el lugar. Él trabajaba en el área administrativa de la universidad de Konoha ya desde hace años._

 _Después de tanto caminar decidimos o más bien decidió el, a ir por algo a la cafetería que se ubicaba cruzando la calle. Al entrar a la rústico y ligeramente oscuro café pude apreciar a muchos estudiantes sentados tomando alguna bebida o simplemente charlando en grupo. Pasé de lado ignorándolos, enseguida tomamos asiento en una mesita cerca de la ventana y alejados de todos, noté que algunas chicas nos observaban. Solo atine a rodar los ojos._

 _El atraer al público femenino era algo normal en mi vida diaria. Mas no me interesaba mucho ese hecho, pero eso no quería decir que no sacará provecho del mismo, no obstante, a pesar de eso no mantenía ninguna relación afectiva o sentimental con ninguna mujer. Y si deseaba satisfacer mis deseos carnales, solo tomaba a una mujer y procuraba no volverla a ver._

 _"El romance no era para mí."_

— _Hay mucha gente. -Dije algo irritado por la gran masa de gente que rodeaba el lugar._

— _Parece ser que tenemos que ir a pedir las bebidas a la caja. —Dijo mi estúpido amigo rubio mostrando su característica sonrisa "No entiendo por qué está tan feliz el dobe" Pensé sin evitarlo al verlo actuar tan lleno de energía. Naruto hizo un ademán de levantarse, más ya harto de esperar fui más rápido y me levanté primero. "No soy una persona tan paciente y menos aún si estoy en un lugar con tantas personas."_

— _Hmp, yo iré—. Mencione y el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, seguidamente me encamine a la caja a paso lento, estaba algo cerca de nuestra mesa, fui apreciando el lugar en el trayecto. Finalmente, cuando llegué a la caja y subí mi mirada, fue entonces ahí cuando vi esos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y unas sus bellas facciones cubiertas por unas gafas de armazón rojo, dichas características no tardaron en llamar mi atención. Sin embargo, como el Uchiha que soy, mantuve mi cara inexpresiva frente a la chica la cual me sonrió amablemente._

— _Buenas tardes, ¿Qué va a tomar? —Preguntó con un tono suave y educado._

— _Un americano simple y un cappuccino de vainilla.—. Pedí de la manera más seca y sería posible._

— _¿Sería a nombre de quién? –Pidió aun con su tono suave. Mientras llenaba el pedido en la computadora._

— _Sasuke—. Saque mi billetera de mi bolsillo, tome el dinero y le pague, ella tomó el billete y lo colocó en la caja para después ofrecerme el cambio. Rápidamente lo acepte y lo coloque en el frasco de propinas. Su sonrisa se agrandó y con ella me transmitió todo su agradecimiento. Opte por sonreírle lascivamente al más grande estilo Uchiha como respuesta, no obstante, para mi sorpresa ella ni se inmuto._

 _Comenzó a preparar nuestras bebidas con rapidez, yo solo observaba detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando por fin mi pedido estuvo listo me dirigí a nuestra mesa mirando las bebidas en mis manos. Al llegar mire la expresión confundida de Naruto._

— _¿Por qué sonríes? — Cuestionó mirándome con un rostro sumamente extrañado. Creo que no me había dado cuenta, pero tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios._

— _No hay razón. – Dije aún más divertido, mientras le extendía la taza de café y este la tomaba. Disimuladamente volví a posar mi mirada en la joven pelirrosa mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café._

 _ ***Desde entonces esa chica de la cafetería se convirtió en mi obsesión. ***_

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**_


	2. Americano Simple

…Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

 _ **El Deseo es la causa del sufrimiento mismo y su aniquilación, el secreto de la felicidad.**_

* * *

Observé el reloj que colgaba de mi muñeca, marcaba al fin las diez de la mañana. Mi hora de clase finalmente había concluido. Agradecí mentalmente por ese hecho y con algo de cansancio quité el programa de la presentación y así optar por cerrar la computadora con cuidado.

—Dejaremos la clase hasta aquí. —. Anuncie con mi tono de siempre —. Recuerden leer el capítulo cuatro para la siguiente clase. Haré un pequeño examen de diez preguntas—. Menciona fríamente. Removí con cuidado mis lentes de armazón negro, y así después colocarlos en su estuche correspondiente, continúe guardando el resto de mis cosas en el portafolio.

Dada finalizada mi última clase de la mañana, me dirigí fuera de salón de clase. ciertamente era increíble lo harto que me encontraba de todo además de desvelado. Dar clases me agradaba, incluso lo disfrutaba y siempre las horas se pasaban rápido, pero hoy no era el caso. Y es que tenía ya varios días sin dormir como debería. Mis sueños constantes con la mujer de cabellos rosados de la cafetería estaban matándome. Despertaba cubierto en sudor y a veces lleno de mis propios fluidos seminales. Esto obviamente generaban como consecuencia el tener que bañarme y cambiar las sábanas de mi cama, lo cual me resultaba sumamente molesto, puesto que después de todo el jaleo que realizaba ya no podía conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Volví a observar la hora con cansancio. Hoy era jueves y si me apresuraba la ojijade estaría todavía cumpliendo con su ronda. Acomodé mejor la correa de mi mochila de piel y me dirigí fuera del edificio aumentando la velocidad.

Observe el cielo al salir. El día estaba algo nublado y frío, torcí los labios en una sonrisa ya que me agradaban los días como este.

Posterior a mi casi trote matutino. Arribe a la cafetería, la cual se hallaba algo vacía. Solo había dos personas más aparte de mí. No me sorprendió ya que el clima daba todo el indicio a que llovería dentro de poco, posiblemente todos intentaban regresar a casa antes de que se desatara la lluvia.

Busqué con la mirada a la culpable de mi desvelo y finalmente la ubiqué. Estaba detrás de la caja recargada en una superficie del mostrador, sus cabellos se encontraban desarreglados y las gafas levemente fuera de su lugar. Su cara demostraba total concentración en un libro que se situaba frente a ella. Sostenía sensualmente una pluma la cual rozaba con sus rosados labios.

" _Posiblemente tiene un examen."_ Pensé divertido al verla tan seria y concentrada.

Me dirigí a la caja y ella se percató de mi presencia, enseguida se incorporó rápidamente e hizo a un lado su libro para después acercarse mejor al mostrador y hacer su trabajo.

Me observó con sus grandes esmeraldas verdes y me sonrió como a todos los clientes.

—Buenos días ¿Qué tomará el día de hoy? — Su suave voz fue percibida por mis oídos, desatando así mi imaginación…

"¿ _Cómo serán sus gemidos? ¿Suaves? ¿Chillones? ¿Gritara? Vaya que me gustaría hacerla gritar mi nombre"_ Mis pensamientos degenerados llegaron sin poder evitarlo, siempre mi lado pervertido salía a flote cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—Buen día. — Conteste. " _Vengo siempre desde casi cuatro meses y aún no sabe mi bebida de siempre_." La frustración me embargo ya que deje de pensar lujuriosamente y me molesto la poca atención de la chica hacia mi persona. —Café…—

—Americano simple. – Me interrumpió y me sonrió amablemente. Me sorprendió " _Entonces si lo recuerda_ " Afirme en mi mente y con todo el esfuerzo trate de no demostrar mi sorpresa.

—Así es—. Le entregue el dinero sonriéndole lascivamente y ella como siempre ni se inmutaba. " _Mierda_ " Y como siempre deje el cambio en el tarro de propinas. En unos minutos tuvo mi café listo y lo tomé de sus manos rozando mis dedos con los de ella, no pude evitar sentir como mi piel se estremecía ante tal tacto.

" _La tensión sexual que esa mujer me causaba era aterradora."_

" _Si algún día la tengo en mi cama ¿Mi obsesión acabara?"_ Pensé tomando un sorbo a mi elixir con cafeína y sentándome en mi mesa de siempre. Una vez cómodo en mi sillón. Busqué entre mis cosas uno de mis libros de cálculo y como siempre le observo disimuladamente.

Debo decir que, a pesar de verse estresada, aún así, lucía hermosa y sensual, tenía los botones de su polo desabrochados hasta el tercer botón, por lo que cuando me atendió tuve una buena vista del inicio de sus senos.

Aun me sigo preguntando "¿Por qué rayos no le hablo y uso mi encanto Uchiha en ella?" Y la cuestión es que esa joven era posiblemente una alumna de la misma escuela en la que trabajo. Ahora, estoy seguro que le saco por lo menos unos diez años de edad. Sin contar que existe posibilidad de que tenga pareja. Aunque nunca la había visto hablando con su novio, o alguna persona perteneciente del sexo masculino, sin embargo, la molestia rosada nunca mostraba interés por nadie, ni siquiera por él. Lo que lo hacía asumir que existía la posibilidad de que ya estuviera tomada. Y no planeaba llegar hacer el ridículo invitándole a salir. Además "Invitarla a salir" Por favor pensó con diversión e ironía. El no buscaba una cena romántica con ella o ver una película de comedia romántica en el cine. Lo que yo solamente deseaba era tenerla gimiendo debajo de mí, o tal vez practicar todo el kamasutra con ella, la segunda opción sonaba mejor…

Sentí mi teléfono celular vibrar por lo que enseguida dejé mi libro en la mesa y metí mi mano a mi bolsillo derecho y saqué el aparato con el fin de verificar mis notificaciones. Al mirar la pantalla vi que era un mensaje de mi hermano Itachi.

 _ **De Itachi:**_

 _Vine a verte a la universidad ¿Dónde estás?_

 _ **De Sasuke:**_

 _En la cafetería que está contra esquina._

…

 _ **De Itachi:**_

 _Te veo allá entonces. Espérame._

…

Bloque el celular con desinterés, coloqué mi mano en el respaldo del sofá y mi barbilla término recargada sobre mi muñeca. De volví la mirada a ella de nuevo. Y en un breve instante una idea se me paso por la mente y mi sensación de aburrimiento cambio a una de horror "Si Itachi venía, obviamente se daría cuenta que le traía ganas a la mesera" Él lo conocía muy bien, era su hermano mayor después de todo y era muy perspicaz. Sería objeto de burla para siempre si se enteraba. Así que con una rapidez que ni se de donde saque le mande un texto a mi loco hermano.

 **De Sasuke:**

 _Espera, tengo algo de hambre, así que mejor vayamos a comer algo. Te veo justo en la entrada de la universidad._

Tomé mis cosas con prisa y me dispuse a salir del establecimiento. Mas justamente en mi momento de huida cierta pelirrosa se tropezó con la pata de una mesita y perdió el equilibrio. Estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo, deje mis cosas caer en el suelo y con rapidez tome a la ojijade de la cintura y así evitar que cayera. Había quedado detrás de la chica con las manos firmemente en su pequeña cintura, percibí su aroma dulce a primavera y cerezos, era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, infiernos su aroma era tan embriagador, me ponía caliente solo de olerlo. Para mi suerte o desgracia su trasero estaba pegado a cierta zona anatómica de mí no muy estratégica, "M _ierda está comenzando a endurecerse_." Ella giró su cabeza hacia a mí y nuestras miradas colisionaron.

—Disculpa. — Sonrió apenada.

—No fue nada—. Mencione con su voz ronca.

— ¿Sakura estas bien? — Una rubia de cuatro coletas se acercó a nosotros con expresión preocupada.

" _Así que te llamas Sakura" Pensé divertido._

—Ah, sí—. Dijo sonriendo y me observó de nuevo —. Muchas gracias le debo una—.

—Hmp—. Sonreí lascivamente y cuando sentí a mi miembro que comenzaba a erectarse más, con suma frustración me separe de ella rápidamente, tome mi portafolio, lo coloque frente a mi pelvis y me retiré rápidamente teniendo una tremenda erección en mis jodidos pantalones.

" _Maldita pelirrosa"_

* * *

 **Personalmente esto solo era como un "Oneshot" que me inspiro al ver una imagen de Sasuke tomando café. No tengo una trama bien planeada. Pero de que se le puede sacar algo se puede.**

 **Tengo varias preguntas…**

 **¿Quieren ver el punto de vista de Sakura o sería más divertido mantener el suspenso de que pasa en esa cabecita rosa?**

 **En lo personal estoy poniéndome en el lugar y el punto vista de Sasuke. (Me resulta muy divertido y es gracioso ya que en mi otra historia me parece un martirio.) Saben incluso para mi Sakura es una extraña, aun ni yo se desea o que piensa. Ya me imaginé su pasado. Y su historia. Pero dependerá mucho de ustedes lo que deseen leer.**

 **¿Quieren saber de la vida de Sasuke? ¿Qué otros personajes desean ver?**


	3. Tomates

…Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

 _ **A todo le sienta bien el tomate**_

* * *

Nos encontrábamos sobre la cama cubiertos de sudor y muy calientes, por fin tenía a esa atractiva mujer portadora de esa cabellera rosada, estaba posicionada en cuatro sobre las sábanas, su trasero perfectamente frente mí, con el ángulo más que directo para poder tomarla de un solo golpe y siendo presa de la desesperación y la urgencia, coloque la punta de mi miembro en su mojada entrada, tome su cadera con mi mano libre y me adentre en lo más recóndito de su ser de un sola estocada, sintiendo finalmente sus paredes cálidas y estrechas envolviendo mi falo sacándome así un ronco gemido de placer. Erguí la cabeza hacia atrás mientras trataba de percibir el calor que ella emanaba.

Sin poder ya aguantar, moví mis caderas para salir un poco de ella, enseguida volvía ingresar mi miembro a su interior. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas y profundas, pero se transformaron en agresivas penetraciones a producto de mi desesperación.

Los gritos de la mujer con ojos color esmeralda no se hicieron esperar. Llevé las manos a los senos que se mecían con fuerza a causa de las duras penetraciones que le daba y una vez teniéndolos firmemente en mis dedos los apreté con fuerza. Sentía el cuerpo arder y las placenteras paredes húmedas del interior de la chica era el cielo mismo.

-Sasuke. - Gemía roncamente mi nombre.

Libere esos cremosos senos y así tome con mayor fuerza sus caderas, la penetre aún más salvajemente. El calor se centró en mi pelvis, me encontraba muy cerca de correrme. Mis caderas golpeaban contra ella con más fuerza y en respuesta las paredes de Sakura me estrangularon, haciendo así que llegará a la liberación como nunca antes.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mi respiración era acelerada y me hallaba sumamente sudado. " _Espera un momento_ " Pensé con rapidez, luego opté por levantarme y corrí las sabanas que me envolvían, observé mi ropa y las sabanas cubiertas de mi semen. Dejé caer la sábana con molestia y recargué la espalda de nuevo en el colchón.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez no! - Gruñí molesto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, entré como siempre a la cafetería e inusualmente caminé completamente distraído, pasé a la caja y así pedir mi bebida caliente de siempre. Mas antes de realizar el pedido, una taza de un café americano negro fue colocada delante de mío, dirigí mi mirada hacia el individuo que me cedió la taza. Y mis ojos se encontraron con los jades de la pelirrosa la cual sonreía.

—Aún no he ordenado. — Menciona confundido por la acción de la chica.

—Es por parte de la casa. — Su sonrisa fue aún más grande. — Gracias por salvarme hace unos días. —

" _Es mi oportunidad_ " Pensé con determinación. —Oye…— Intente articular.

—¡Sakura! — Interrumpió una voz femenina y con gran molestia fulmine con la mirada a la dueña de dicha voz.

—Que disfrute el café, con permiso. — Se retiró rápidamente sin decir nada más.

Con frustración tomé el café sin importar que tan caliente estuviera la taza, caminé hacia donde estaban los asientos cerca de la ventana. Coloque la taza en la mesita de rústica color expreso y me deje caer con cansancio en el sillón de siempre. Puse una de mis manos en mis sienes, los apreté mientras cerraba los ojos con molestia.

" _Después de meses de nunca entablar una conversación más a haya de buenas tardes un café americano simple o gracias, por fin tenía la atención de la ojijade, más la rubia fastidiosa tenía que venir a arruinarlo todo_." No pude evitar pensar al mismo tiempo que suspiraba irritado.

" _Al menos me noto un poco."_ Pensé sonriendo mientras observaba el obsequio que le había hecho la molestia rosada.

…

* * *

Era viernes en la tarde y el Uchiha caminaba por el campus de la universidad. Esta se hallaba rodea de jóvenes emocionados por el inicio de fin de semana. Por fin había culminado con mi última clase del día. Así que me dirigía a mi automóvil que se encontraba en el estacionamiento de maestros. Este se ubicaba algo retirado del edificio donde impartía clases de fisiología II. Caminaba de lo más tranquilo y relajado. Ya que había podido descansar los últimos días. Una vibración me sacó de mi estado relajación. Observé mi celular y tenía un mensaje del rubio cabeza hueca.

 _ **De Dobe:**_

 _Oye, no olvides que hoy es noche de chicos en el departamento de Shikamaru_ _ **.**_

" _Noche de chicos_ " Rei irónico al leer el mensaje " _Naruto sigue siendo un adolescente_ ". Enseguida respondí el texto.

 _ **De Sasuke:**_

 _¿Hora?_

 _ **De Dobe:**_

 _7 pm, lleva algunas cervezas, yo llevaré el ramen._

Rodé los ojos al leer lo último del mensaje y guardé el celular con fastidio. Al volver la vista al camino, fue grande mi sorpresa al ver a la lejanía a cierta atractiva pelirrosa caminando tranquilamente. Esta tenía una mochila colgando de su hombro, así que supuse que venía de clases.

Vestía unos vaqueros ajustados negros y una blusa holgada larga, encima una chaqueta roja hasta más debajo de su cadera y su cabello rosa recogido en una coleta alta con un broche negro que sostenía su flequillo.

" _A pesar de vestirse de manera sencilla luce hermosa."_ La observé mejor y agudizó la vista ÿ parecía ser un día bueno. _"El único problema es que no viene sola."_ Pensé frunciendo el ceño al ver al individuo a su lado.

Era un pelirrojo con ojos miel que la acompañaba, él le resultaba muy familiar, aunque no sabía de dónde. El tipo se mira claramente mayor a ella, incluso mayor que él. Observé claramente como ambos reían y charlaban al paso que caminaban. Sumamente irritado, decidí desviarme por otro camino y llegar al estacionamiento de manera rápida. Hurgue entre los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y saqué una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tome uno y coloque entre mis labios, enseguida tome con torpeza un encendedor con el fin prender el maldito cigarrillo. Cuando al fin logré mi objetivo di una profunda calada, mantuve el humo en la garganta y con molestia liberé el humo del tabaco.

"¿ _Será acaso su novio?_ Pensé rápidamente analizando lo ocurrido previamente _. ¿Sería un compañero o es algún maestro? El tipo es mucho mayor que ella. ¿Quién mierdas es?"_ Con mi mano libre rasque mi nuca y apreté con fuerza la colilla, no capte porque me causaba tanta molestia verla con otro hombre. Harto de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, tiré lo que quedaba del cigarrillo e ingrese al auto, lance mis cosas en el asiento trasero, pasé las manos por mi rostro y tranquilamente llene de aire limpio mis pulmones, y así posteriormente liberarlo poco a poco, posesione ambas manos en el volante y miré hacia el frente por unos minutos.

 _"Lo que la pelirrosa haga es su problema, no mío_." Encendí el auto, apreté el volante con fuerza y emprendí camino hacia mi departamento.

…

* * *

Eran apenas las 6:00 de la tarde. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la casa de Nara, decidí llegar a un supermercado y así comprar unas cuantas cervezas. Pero ya que se encontraba ahí de paso compraría unas botanas para no tener que comer el asqueroso ramen de Naruto. Tomé una canasta en la cual comencé a colocar frituras, algunas bolas de arroz y un par de cajas de cervezas.

Me dirijo a la sección de frutas y verduras, donde dejó su canasta en el piso y comenzó a tomar algunos tomates y los cuales colocó en una bolsa de plástico. Una vez elegido y guardado cinco de los frutos rojos, me dirijo hacia donde había dejado la canasta, más alguien choca conmigo provocando que se me cayera la bolsa junto con sus bellos tomates. Con frustración me giró a fin de encarar a la persona que había tropezado con él. Mis labios se fruncen un poco al ver que la responsable de la caída de sus bellezas rojas, no eran nada más ni menos que la provocadora de sus peores erecciones.

Apenada la ojijade, se apresuró a recoger los tomates que se hallaban en el piso y al igual que ella intente recoger los que quedaban tirados. Al tomar todos ella me los extendió y fue gracioso como su cara apenada, cambiaba a una de sorpresa al verme.

—Y nos encontramos de nuevo. — Dice al mismo tiempo que me entrega los tomates. —Disculpa por tirar sus cosas. — Se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hay pro...—

— ¡Sakura deja de perder el tiempo! ¡Vámonos! ¡Hinata nos espera en el auto! — La voz de la misma rubia de la vez pasada volvió a interrumpir el momento.

—Debo irme. — Comentó con voz suave. — Una vez más disculpa por tirar sus cosas, este...—

—Sasuke. - Conteste seco. -No importa, gracias…—Finalice rápidamente.

—Adiós Sasuke. — Dio media vuelta y caminó a paso rápido dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la rubia, más a la mitad del camino, se volvió para dirigirle la mirada.

— Por cierto, soy Sakura. —Diciendo eso sonrió y continuó su camino.

Mi respiración se cortó y torcí mis labios y así formar lo que creo fue una sonrisa. Coloqué las cosas en la canasta y me dirigí a pagar con una expresión sonsa en el rostro.

"Sakura" pensé vuelto idiota.

Las filas de las cajas eran largas, durante ese transcurso que esperaba su turno no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Como el mal humor que lo había atormentado por horas se había desvanecido con solo verla. Esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan llena de vida. Eran demasiadas coincidencias en un día. Y por un momento había olvidado al pelirrojo.

—Buenas noches, ¿sería todo? —Preguntó la cajera con sonrisa coqueta. Asentí, mirándola con total frialdad.

* * *

Al dirigirse a la casa de su amigo Shikamaru, toco la puerta de su apartamento, fue recibido por otro de sus amigos, llamado Sai. Por lo visto Naruto ya se encontraba ahí también, haciendo algo en la cocina y Shikamaru arreglando la mesa. Pasé por la sala y coloqué algunas cosas en la mesa. Mientras, movía la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Ellos eran grupo pequeño, Naruto y él se conocían desde la infancia, ya que sus madres eran grandes amigas y no era de esperarse que ellos jugaran juntos desde que podía caminar. A Shikamaru lo conoció en la primaria, siempre había sido un flojo y no lo molestaba, le agradece eso. En cuanto Sai su primer acercamiento fue durante la preparatoria por medio de Naruto. Es raro, mas es tolerable. Pase a la sala y del otro lado de la barra se encontraba Naruto cocinando.

—Sasuke que bueno que llegas el ramen está casi listo. —

—Traigo mi propia comida. — Me dirigí a la cocina para meter las cervezas y tomates a la nevera de su amigo. Tomé tres cervezas y una bolsa de frituras, después fui sentarme en la mesa frente a Sai, el cual barajaba cartas. Cedió las cervezas a ambos pelinegros.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Temari? — Pregunto Sai iniciando conversación. Temari era la novia de años de Shikamaru, más nunca haya tenido el placer de conocerla.

—Esta algo molesta y se quedó a dormir con su amiga Sakura, tendrán una noche de chicas. — Al escuchar ese nombre mi cerebro hizo corto. _"Vamos Sakura es un nombre popular, cuenta podría ser la casualidad_." Pensé despreocupado y volví a tomar de la botella de cerveza.

— ¿Sakura? ¿La conocemos? – Preguntó el rubio.

—Tiene el cabello rosa, ojos verdes y trabaja en la cafetería frente a tu universidad junto con Temari. —Explicó el Nara.

Casi me ahogo con el líquido de la cerveza que tenía en la boca y comencé a toser fuertemente para evitar que el líquido entrara a mis pulmones. Sai me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? — Pregunto preocupado.

—El líquido entró por la vía diferente. —Me excusé como pude.

—Teme estúpido. —

—Cierra la boca Naruto. —Gruñí molesto.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Temari? —Sai continuo con el tema, ignorando nuestra pelea.

-Quería hacer una salida con sus amigas el día de hoy y le dije que tenía una reunión, le comente que no la podía cancelar y se molestó. –

\- ¿Quería que conocieras a sus amigas? -pregunto extrañado Sai.

-Algo así. -Shikamaru recargo todo su peso en la espalda de la silla. -Ya conozco a Sakura. Así que no sé qué más quiere de mí. -

\- ¿Y cómo es ella? - Pregunto Sai. Ciertamente me molesto por su repentino interés, no obstante, una parte de mí también quiera saber de ella.

\- ¿Temari? -.

-No tonto, la amiga-.

-Es agradable-.

\- ¿Es todo? - Preguntó Naruto. " _Eso es tarados, pregunten más_." Pensé con diversión al ver que ellos hacían todo el cuestionamiento sin tener que meterme.

Shikamaru se rasco su barbilla sin rasurar. -Pues a lo que se, estudia medicina, tiene dos trabajos y tiene excelentes notas. Además de que es una buena amiga según Temari. – " _Vaya_." Pensé sin poder evitar sorprenderme, aunque mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo.

-Estudia, trabaja y tiene vida social, vaya caso. – Hablo sorprendido Sai.

\- ¿Tiene novio? – La pregunta se me escapó sin poder evitarlo, todos me observaron divertidos. - ¿Qué? - Cuestione con tono tranquilo, pero por dentro me hallaba nervioso. -Una mujer con tanta habilidad debe tener pareja ¿no? - " _Que no lo noten, mirada, por favor solo por esta noche permíteles ser más estúpidos de lo normal."_ Rogué internamente, la había cagado muy bien.

-No lo sé. -Dijo con cara pensativa. - La verdad no lo creo, está muy concentrada en su mundo. Su vida no ha sido fácil. -

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -Pregunto Sai

-No habla con sus padres y está manteniéndose a sí misma sin ninguna ayuda. –

-Espera. Estudiante de medicina, pelirrosa, buenas notas- Dijo Naruto pensativo, luego abrió los ojos. - ¿Sakura Haruno? – Shikamaru asintió.

-La misma. - Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza-. ¿Acaso la conoces? -. Pregunto el Nara.

\- Claro esa joven le está dando prestigio a su facultad, tiene una beca del 100%, le han ofrecido irse fuera del país y no sé por qué, sin embargo, no acepta las becas internacionales. – Dijo serio.

-Su historia familiar es interesante. - Dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar Sai. "Si ¿por qué? "Dije aún más interesado. Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras rascaba su espalda.

-Es molesto hablar de la vida de una mujer, parecemos comadres. – Mencionó molesto el Nara.

-Tch-. Sasuke bufo decepcionado, " _Mierda estaba conociendo un poco de la pelirrosa. Pero, Shikamaru tenía razón, parecíamos viejas entrometidas_."

-El ramen está servido. - Dijo mientras destapaba el envase. -Estoy mejorando mi cocina- Expresó orgulloso.

-Naruto calentar agua y verterla en una sopa instantánea no es cocinar. - Hablo Sai.

-Oye hasta eso tiene su ciencia. -Dijo ofendido.

-Cierra la boca y come, Sai reparte las cartas. - Hablo Shikamaru mientras encendía un cigarrillo y me ofrecía uno, lo tome con gusto.

" _ **Vaya, vaya, vaya, muchas coincidencias en un solo día Sakura**_ " Encendí el cigarrillo con diversión.

* * *

…

 **¡HOLA! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aburrido? ¿Interesante? Cuando les pregunte sobre si quería saber de Sakura muchos me pidieron que no otros que sí. Entre otras cosas, así que lo dejaré a los comentarios, seré democrática. Ustedes votan. En sus reviews mencionen si:**

 **¿Quieren saber qué piensa Sakura o suspenso?**

 **¿Quiere que solo salga SXS o también otras parejas?**

 **¿Les agrada la personalidad de Sasuke? ¿Qué sea más serio? ¿Menos pervertido? ¿más sádico? ¿Qué Sasuke les agrada?**


	4. Whisky en las rocas

...Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

 _ **Algunas decisiones es mejor tomarlas con calma, bastante hielo y whisky**_

* * *

Me ubicaba recostado en mi sofá favorito, solo observando el techo, intentando fallidamente descifrar lo que ocurría en mi mente desde hace unos días. Mi vista estaba postrada en ese techo blanco mi apartamento, lo miraba con tanta intensidad que parecía como si fuera a darme las respuestas.

" _¿Cuándo fue que todo se volvió tan frustrante?"_

Estas últimas semanas habían sido totalmente exasperantes. Y el por qué era algo difícil de interpretar, por no decir estúpido. Comenzaba a creer que yo solo me ponía las trabas. Ahora, enumeremos que me tiene molesto. Primero, el evaluar a mis tres de grupos había sido complicado, y es que la verdad no tenía ni idea de por qué los estudiantes salían tan mal en sus exámenes. Desconocía si era por el nivel de dificultad de las preguntas, o si era porque eran realmente unos holgazanes que no estudiaban. Fácilmente tendría que reprobar a veinte de los cincuenta alumnos a mí cargo. Lo interesante era ver si ayudarlos o no. Ya veré que hacer.

Situación número dos que me fastidiaba. Era que bajo la percepción de Naruto y compañía me encontraba con un humor de perros, incluso peor de lo habitual, tanto que los demás me huían. Y el mayor el problema era que no podía negarlo, porque realmente estaba un poco molesto…

" _¿Cuál era la verdadera razón?"_

Aunque me lo había negado millones de veces, y nadie más lo sabía, la verdad era que no había visto a la pelirrosa. Sabía que era algo estúpido. Desde el incidente del supermercado, hoy se cumplían dos semanas sin saber de ella. Procuraba ir todos los días a la cafetería, duraba horas hasta que cerraban, pero ella no aparecía. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Lo más inaguantable es que mis sueños eróticos eran aún más frecuentes y más gráficos. ¡Dios! Esto es muy desagradable, mi completa rutina arruinada. Me sentía confuso e irritable, era como si todo fuera un detonante para hacerme enojar, hasta el semáforo cambiando a rojo, me hacía querer golpear a alguien. Esa molestia rosada había llenado de caos mi vida. Lograba todo en mí, sin ser nada mío...

¡Absolutamente nada! Sakura es solo un objeto de deseo enfermo que poseo hacía su cuerpo.

" _¿A qué punto había llegado a ser tan enfermizo?"_

Harto de todo, me incorpore del sello y me dirigí al pasillo donde tomé mis llaves y cartera para después dejar mi apartamento. Camine unas cuadras tratando de despejar mi mente, creyendo que el viento en mi cara se llevara los pensamientos que me atacaban. Al girar por la sexta cuadra me encontré un bar cercano, si acaso había ido ocasionalmente dos veces con Naruto y su prima Karin. No me desagrada el lugar ya que acudía gente de mi edad o mayores. Así que no habría chiquillos haciendo idioteces. Cuando ingrese al lugar me dirigía a la barra. Tome asiento en uno de los banquillos y el bartender no tardó en acercarse.

—Buenas noches ¿Qué le damos? –Dijo detrás de la barra.

—Whisky en las rocas. —Dije mientras recargaba los codos.

—Enseguida. —Dijo y dio la espalda.

No pasaron ni unos minutos cuando una morena se colocó a un lado de mí, siendo que la barra se hallaba totalmente sola. Se me acerco coquetamente y la observe de pies a cabeza. La mujer era guapa; senos grandes y cintura de avispa, además tenía una cara bonita y unos ojos verdes que considere atractivos. Aunque obviamente no tanto como los de _Sakura_.

Ahora, si sumamos la falta de sexo por meses y mis fantasías sexuales por Sakura sin llevar a cabo. Mi cuerpo se hallaba en un estado donde se podría decir que estaba muy caliente. Razón suficiente que me hizo prestarle atención a la mujer.

 _Realmente necesitaba sexo y lo obtendría._

No intente ser galante o caballeroso, no ocupe siquiera coquetearle, solamente unas sonrisas, uno que otro monosílabo y de un momento a otro estábamos en un callejón que se ubicaba atrás del bar. Nos besábamos de manera salvaje, nuestra ropa y cabellos estando fuera de lugar. Ambos dispuestos a sexo rápido y desinteresado.

Estaba caliente, mierda, muy caliente. Ciertamente no frecuentaba tomar mujeres de esta manera, es verdad que me acostaba seguido con miembros del sexo femenino, mas no solía hacerlo en lugares públicos, ya que esto no era nada mi estilo.

La giré y la puse contra la pared, solo deseaba sacar mi insoportable deseo hacia Sakura con ella. Terminar rápido e irme a casa, aunque sea un poco satisfecho. Subí su falda y bajé sus bragas para ir directo a lo que deseaba, " _Mi pene dentro de ella_." seguidamente comencé a desabrochar mis pantalones. Pero de pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar molestamente. Al principio lo ignore para proseguir con lo mío y así buscar un condón, más el maldito celular continúo sonando hasta que lo conteste bajo la furiosa mirada de la morena.

— ¿Esto es enserio? — Habló mirándome enojada.

—Hmp— Hice un ademán de que guardara silencio mientras contestaba. La mujer bufo aún más ofendida.

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto? —Mi voz no se podía percibir más enfadada.

—Ocurrió un accidente y necesito que me lleves al hospital. Es de vida o muerte Sasuke, estoy en casa de Sai, apresúrate. — La llamada se cortó.

—Tch. —Metí el celular a mi pantalón, suspire, la llamada me dejo algo ansioso. Observe a la morena que esperaba una explicación. —Debo irme. —Dije cortante.

—Imbécil. — Subió sus bragas, acomodó su ropa lo mejor que pudo y se fue del lugar maldiciendome.

Pase mis manos por mi cara con frustración, la erección ya se había ido, así como todas mis ganas de sexo, gruñí con fuerza y camine, o más bien fui trotando a el edifico de mi departamento por el auto.

…

* * *

No sé cómo, sin embargo, me encontraba rumbo a un hospital a las diez de la noche en jueves. Llevando a el idiota de mi mejor amigo a urgencias.

—Eres un idiota Naruto, solo a ti se te ocurre creer que a tus casi treinta y dos años podrías andar en patineta. —

—Cierra la boca Sasuke, era cuestión de honor, algo que tú no entenderías. — Se tomaba su pierna con dolor.

—Ver si puedes patinar en una rampa como cuando lo hacías a los quince años ¿Es un asunto de honor? — Dije sin poder evitar el tono de burla en mi voz.

—Sabes que, ya bastante tengo con el dolor del tobillo como para escuchar tus sermones. — Se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia la ventana cabreado.

—Hmp—

—Grrrrrr—

—Hmp—

Llegamos al hospital general de Konoha. Nos estacionamos donde pudimos y con mi ayuda Naruto salió del auto. Enseguida nos dirigimos al edificio de urgencias. Entramos y nos acercamos a la ventanilla de la enfermera a cargo del área. Era una morena con cabello negro, no aparentaba ser mayor de cuarenta años, miro sonrojada a Naruto y seguidamente a mí. Esta amable mujer captó nuestros datos.

Después pidió le cedieron una silla de ruedas a Naruto y lo pasaron a una sala donde llegó otra enfermera de cabello negro hasta la cintura. Poseía unos ojos claros como perlas, los cuales me parecieron conocidos. La mujer tomó los signos vitales del idiota de Naruto. A decir verdad, por su cara parecía estar nerviosa, tenía el rostro un poco rojo y el tarado se hacía el hombre fuerte frente a ella. Siendo que en el auto iba casi llorando. Rodé por décima vez los ojos. " _Naruto nunca cambiara."_

— Por favor pase de nuevo a la sala de espera. El próximo médico disponible lo mandara llamar. —Explicó la ojiperla.

—Gracias. - Agradeció Naruto. -Sasuke dame una mano. — Pidió y me acerque para empujar la silla devuelta a la sala de espera. Luego de diez minutos y creo por influencia de la enfermera que nos comía con la mirada, fuimos mandados llamar al consultorio seis.

Nos dirigí hacia el consultorio con el número seis en la puerta. Toque la puerta y una voz femenina la cual me resultó conocida, nos permitió pasar.

Al entrar mi cuerpo se paralizo, sentaba ahí detrás del escritorio se ubicaba ella; vistiendo un pijama quirúrgico de color azul marino, sobre esta su bata blanca y portando su estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello como toda una doctora. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, y su rostro sin sus gafas rojas de siempre suele usar. Al vernos sonrió, _"¿Como rayos se había vuelto más atractiva en dos semanas?_ " Trague saliva con dificultad " _Mierda, la tomaría en ese escritorio sin dudarlo."_ No pude evitar pensar. " _Sasuke concéntrate, Naruto este herido, contrólate_ " Me dije a mi mismo.

—Buenas noches. — Saludo amable ella.

—Buenas noches, doctora. — Saludo mi amigo obviamente reconociéndola.

—Buenas. —Respondí de manera cortante.

—Tomen asiento. —Pidió señalando los dos asientos frente a su escritorio.

Ambos hicimos lo que pidió y no le quite la vista. " _Desearía tener mi libro de_ _cálculo_ _que siempre me ayuda a disimular_. "Pensé con sarcasmo. " _Si sigo observándola de esa manera Naruto se dará cuenta. O peor ella lo hará_ ". Me enfoque en la camilla que se localizaba en la esquina. Ella le hizo varias preguntas de cajón a Naruto para después levantarse del lugar y le pidió a el rubio idiota que se colocara en la camilla.

Exploró cuidadosamente el tobillo lesionado del tarado, al terminar su labor mandó llamar a alguna enfermera y la ojiperla sonrojada acudió a su llamado.

—Necesitare unas vendas para el tobillo del paciente y podrías administrarle una ampolleta de Diclofenaco y otra de orfenadrina. Por favor. —

—Enseguida. —Dijo la pelinegra.

—Muy bien señor Uzumaki le administramos un relajante muscular y un antiinflamatorio que también lo ayudará con el dolor. Y ocuparemos uno rayos X de su tobillo. —Explicó de manera profesional.

La pelirrosa volvió al escritorio con el fin de hacer lo que parecía ser la captura de la nota médica, la enfermera volvió con dos jeringas llenas de líquido. Naruto hizo una cara de espanto y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo. La enfermera cerró la cortina de la camilla y así darle privacidad al trasero desnudo de mi amigo que pronto sería perforado por no una, sino dos jeringas. Después la abrió y se miraba de los más entretenida vendando el pie de Naruto.

—No esperaba que nos encontráramos aquí. —Me habló por primera vez la molestia rosada llamando mi atención.

—Lo mismo digo. — Respondí fingiendo no estar interesado.

— ¿Usted no tiene ningún problema? —

" _Una posible erección con solo verla ¿Cuenta como problema?"_ Pensé mientras hacía una ademán de negación.

—Me alegro. –Mencionó sin más

—Listo Sakura, digo doctora. — Corrigió la Ojiperla.

—Muy bien solo falta la radiografía, aquí están las formas. -Se las extendió a Naruto. -Solo sería ir al segundo piso y tomarlas con el objetivo de valorar si tienes alguna fractura o esguince. —

—Si gusta, yo lo llevaré en la silla de ruedas. —Ofreció la pelinegra sonrojada. La mire extrañado y más aún al ver que la pelirrosa tenía una expresión burlona sobre su compañera de trabajo.

—Muy bien, llévalo entonces. De todas maneras no hay más pacientes por el momento, así que estará bien. —

— ¿Hinata verdad? —Preguntó Naruto. A lo que ella asintió. — Muchas gracias. -Le sonrió y se giró hacia a mí. -Sasuke ¿vienes? —

—En el área de imagen no cuentan con asientos. Y ya que por el momento no hay más pacientes, si usted gusta puede esperar aquí. — Ofreció la ojijade. Dirigiéndome la mirada.

—De acuerdo. —Dije sin pensarlo.

Ambos se retiraron del consultorio y el cuarto quedó en silencio. La tensión rápidamente se hizo presente. Sin embargo, no me molesto, ya que podía sentir su aroma a cerezos emanar por su cuerpo, era extraño que con lo fuerte que era el olor a cloro de hospital, aun así, pudiera olfatear el perfume seductor de esa mujer.

— ¿Es correcto que me quede aquí? —Cuestione su amabilidad de permitirme quedarme.

—En teoría no, ya que solo deben estar pacientes, más no hay ninguno esperando, así que por esta vez no hay problema. —

—¿Eres estudiante o ya eres médico? — " _Ya sabía la respuesta, aunque me hacía el idiota."_ Ella hizo una mueca con la cara. "¿ _La_ _había_ _hecho enfadar_ "

—Tranquilo, tu amigo está en buenas manos. Pero respondiendo a su pregunta, aun soy estudiante. —

—¿Es normal que te dejen sola? —

—Mis maestros me tiene confianza. Aun a pesar de ser una estudiante, frecuento mucho los hospitales en mis tiempos libres para aprender, así que puede confiar en mis habilidades. Si algo que no pueda manejar ocurriera, relevare el cargo a alguien que pueda. —Explicó sonriendo. Duramos unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella volví a romperlo. — Lamento lo del supermercado. -

—Hmp—" _Lo recuerda_ " Pensé.

—Veo que es muy hablador. —Noté sarcasmo en su voz.

—Hmp— Sonríe de lado. — No soy fanático de hablar con la gente. —

—Ya veo. — Colocó su mano sobre su barbilla y me miró atenta. — ¿A qué se dedica? —

—Doy clases de fisiología en la universidad de Konoha. -Ella me miro confundida. - Soy ingeniero Biomédico. —Expliqué.

— ¡Vaya! – Su cara de asombro y sorpresa me divirtió. Se acercó un poco a mí y pude ver su escote a través de su blusa en cuello en V que tenía. Observe esos labios entreabiertos que me pedían que la besara. Esta era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca y era frustrante no poder hacerle nada.

—Oye…— Una voz me interrumpió.

— ¡Sakura! —Llamó una voz masculina proveniente de un pelirrojo y vaya que lo recordaba. Era el mismo tipo que iba con ella en la universidad. Vestía un pijama quirúrgica negra y una bata blanca, justo como Sakura, " _Así que el tipo es médico. ¿A caso podría ser su maestro_?" La molestia me embargo de nuevo.

-Con permiso. - Dijo educada y se levantó del escritorio. — Diga doctor Akasuna. —

—¿Podrías ir con la doctora Shizune? Parece ser que tiene muchos expedientes mal organizados en medicina interna, no le vendría mal tu ayuda. Aparentemente es un día muerto en urgencias, así que con tres médicos encargados estarán bien. —

—Si, en un momento voy. —

El pelirrojo me observó y nuestras miradas colisionaron, hubo tensión por unos breves segundos, puesto que yo no lo miraba de buena mirada, ni él a mí. Era la sensación de dos animales marcando territorio hacia una hembra. El tipo desvió la mirada y luego se retiró.

 _"Oficialmente ese tipo no me agrada_ "

Observé desde la distancia como la pelirrosa le dio unas indicaciones a una enfermera. Seguidamente regresó al consultorio y me miro algo apenada.

—Lo siento, pero debo retirarme y no se preocupe ya puse al tanto a la enfermera, en cuanto regrese su amigo, otro médico analizará la radiografía, valorará a el señor Uzumaki y después del tratamiento podrán irse a casa. — Dio vuelta tan rápido que su estetoscopio cayó al suelo. Ambos nos agachamos, no obstante, yo lo recogí más rápido. Ella extendió su mano, sin embargo, en lugar de dárselo en la mano, me reincorporé y lo coloqué alrededor de su cuello, todo bajo su atenta mirada. Al tenerla así de frente tan cerca. Me percaté que era mucho más alto que ella, no cabía duda de eso. Le sacaba si acaso una cabeza y media. Mis dedos hicieron contacto con su piel, lo cual me causó una sensación de calor. Mi ritmo cardiaco se elevó y mi respiración de igual manera estaba descontrolada, más mi cara permaneció seria. Posteriormente retire mis manos devolviéndolas a mis costados con lentitud.

—Gracias. – Susurro con una voz aterciopelada.

—De nada Sakura. — Sonríe.

—Que tenga bonita noche, Sasuke. — Sonrió bellamente y se retiró. Yo regrese a el área de espera.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, Naruto regreso platicando de lo mejor con la enfermera pelinegra. Rápidamente otro doctor lo valoro y solo era un esguince. Le dieron algunas indicaciones y posteriormente nos retiramos.

—Oye Sasuke. -Me llamo. - Creo que esa doctora es Sakura Haruno. —

"¿ _No? ¿enserio?"_ —Hmp…—

—¿Por qué estás de buen humor? —Me confundió su pregunta.

—¿De qué hablas? —

—Estás sonriendo—Sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero eventualmente si me hallaba sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo había hecho.

—No te incumbe…—

—Idiota. —Masculló ofendido.

—Naruto, si llegas a accidentarte de nuevo, no olvides llamarme. Debo ser el primero en enterarme, es más deberías poner mi número como tu primer contacto de emergencia. — Giro a fin de verme y su mirada reflejaba sorpresa.

—Vaya, sabía que si te importaba Sasuke. — El tonto pasó un brazo por mi hombro y me acerco a él haciendo una especie de un abrazo amistoso.

" _Si supiera que solo le digo eso para poder verla_ " Reí entre dientes, por la estupidez de mi amigo. Más le regrese el abrazo.

Antes de salir del edificio, pude verla una vez más a través de una ventana, estaba caminando a lado de una pelinegra con cabello corto, que aparentaba una edad mucho mayor que la de ella. Sus ojos jade me observaron y me sonrió como lo hacía en la cafetería. No pude evitar sonreír con arrogancia y malicia.

" _Al diablo la edad, escuela y el mundo, voy a acostarme con ella. Esa mujer terminara en mi cama a como dé lugar, si no, me dejo de llamar Sasuke Uchiha"_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aburrido? ¿Rescatable? ¿Me quieren linchar?**

 **Bueno les traje una parejita más, Naruhina hizo su entrada, no sé qué** **haré** **en el futuro, creo que dependerá de ustedes ya que la mayoría de los** **comentario** **me pidieron exclusividad del sasusaku. Yo respeto sus deseos mi gente bonita.**

 **No duden díganme que les divierte y veré que puedo hacer por ustedes.**

 **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**


	5. Lluvia

… **Disfruten la lectura…**

* * *

 **¿** _ **Quieres algo? Entonces ve, y haz que pasé, porque la única cosa que cae del cielo es la lluvia.**_

* * *

Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos pasando el rato en su departamento. habían transcurrido unos cuantos días desde de su ida a urgencias y contaba con incapacidad laboral, así que estaría una semana libre de su trabajo. Me comentó que había conseguido el número de la enfermera que lo atendió. Dijo que su nombre era Hinata Hyuga y no solo era amiga de Sakura, si no que ella era la prima menor de Neji Hyuga, un compañero de la universidad que se ubicaba viviendo en la ciudad Iwagakure con su novia Ten Ten. Ahora, si Neji se enteraba de que Naruto intentaba algo con su primita, era muy seguro que sería hombre muerto.

Después de unas horas viendo una película de acción elegida por Naruto mientras tomaba unas cervezas, tocaron la puerta. Y al ver de quien se trataba, no era nada más y menos que su prima Karin.

La pelirroja me paso de lado y fue directo a tomar una cerveza del refrigerador, después tomó asiento y comió casi todas las rebanadas de nuestras tres pizzas que habíamos ordenado hace unas horas. Ese no fue el problema, sino que nos hizo escuchar casi por dos sus quejas sobre su novio.

—Karin si vas a estar quejando tanto de él, ¿por qué mejor no lo dejas? —Mencionó Naruto.

—Porque es mi novio idiota. —Gruño al mismo tiempo que se metía otro trozo de pizza a la boca.

—Entonces aguántate y deja de joder al prójimo. —Dijo mi amigo rubio, ya harto de la situación.

—Por eso debo conseguirme amigas y no recurrir a ustedes. —Mencionó con la boca llena.

—Deberías, así nos harías un favor—Mencione para darle un sorbo a mi cerveza.

—Son unos malditos, el día que tengan a alguien que amen y tengan problemas no me busque a mí para hablar. — Molesta cruzó sus brazos y giró su cabeza hacia un lado, Naruto no pudo evitar reírse.

—Hmp— "¿ _Yo Enamorarme? Vaya idiotez"_ No pude evitar reír al pensar eso. Naruto solo suspiro, para luego verla con algo de pena.

—Lo siento Karin, creo que deberías de hablar con él y decirle como te sientes. —

— Naruto has estado leyendo revistas de chicas ¿verdad? – Habló la pelirroja mientras reía.

—Cierra la boca intento ayudarte. —Grito con la cara roja.

—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí. — Me observó y no pude evitar mirarla extrañado. — Oye Sasuke ¿Qué tal te parece dar clases de Biofísica en la facultad de medicina? Esa materia te fascina ¿no? –

—Hmp—Observé mi botella vacía.

—Vamos, la directora es amiga mía y está batallando para encontrar maestro. —

—Ya tengo mucho trabajo como para echarme más Karin. – Suspiré cansado y me dirigí a la cocina por otra cerveza. — ¿Alguien quiere otra cerveza? —

Ambos negaron, pero Karin volvió a observarme divertida. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Ya que siempre que hacía eso, es que diría algo molesto.

—Sasuke, últimamente estás raro. —Escupió al fin.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo ganando mi atención.

—No te he visto de promiscuo por bares. De hecho, solo estas en la universidad, en esa cafetería o en tu departamento. —

— ¿Y eso qué? —

—Nada, solo me pareció curioso. Supongo has de estar envejeciendo. –No pude evitar derramar el líquido de mi boca y la fulminé con la mirada. "¿ _Viejo yo_?" Sabía que no era un chico en mis veintes, pero no era tan mayor.

—Lo siento es broma. Deja de verme así—.

Karin Uzumaki, era su única amiga del sexo opuesto y lo era desde la infancia. Ya que junto a Naruto solíamos jugar desde niños. Por lo que la conocía desde siempre.

Ella fue adoptada por tía Kushina y tío Minato cuando tenía siete años, ya que perdió ambos padres en un accidente aéreo a su muy temprana edad. Cuando éramos jóvenes y asistíamos a la preparatoria. Ella me declaró su amor. Sin embargo, al siempre al verla considerado como mi prima o más bien como otro Naruto, no pude evitar rechazarla. Luego de ese incidente duró unos meses actuando extraña, no obstante, eventualmente regresó a ser la misma de siempre. Ahora, ella tenía siete años de relación con Suigetsu, un amigo mío de la universidad. Se conocieron en un bar al que frecuentamos Suigetsu, Naruto y yo. Karin apareció ahí un día y supongo no fue amor a primera vista, por que comenzaron a pelearse como locos desde el primer momento que cruzaron palabras causándonos una gran pena ajena por la escena que hicieron. Después de meses de peleas e insultos, comenzaron a salir.

Ella se había recibido como química farmacobióloga, en cambio que Suigetsu era biólogo marino, ambos eran muy buenos en sus trabajos. Karin daba clases en la facultad de ciencias químicas y trabajaba en un hospital, mientras que Suigetsu era más nómada, realizaba muchas investigaciones por diferentes ciudades. Ellos Vivían juntos desde hace dos años y supongo se apreciaban, solo soy consciente de que no podían estar juntos, pero tampoco separados. La descripción de Shikamaru hacia ellos era que son problemáticos y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y al ver la pantalla del aparato, pude leer el nombre de la razón por la cual Karin estaba furiosa. Con algo de diversión conteste la llamada.

—Diga. —

— ¿Estás en el departamento de Naruto? —Dijo la voz de mi amigo al otro lado de la línea.

—Si. —

— ¿Esta Karin ahí? —

—Si. —

— ¿Sigue molesta? —

—Si. —

—Demonios. —Maldijo. — Estoy afuera del departamento de Naruto. No les digas, creo que mejor me iré…— No pude evitar rodar los ojos, así que me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, dejando ver a un Suigetsu algo asustado sosteniendo el teléfono sobre su ojera.

— ¡Karin! —La llamé, captando así su atención. — Suigetsu está aquí, así que resuelvan sus problemas, yo me largo. — Pasé a un lado del peliblanco, el cual me miro con cara de pocos amigos y yo solo opte por guardar mi celular. — ¡Nos vemos Naruto! —

— ¿Qué? — Lo escuché gritar desde el sillón. — ¿Me dejarás aquí con ellos? —Asentí desinteresado. — ¡Espera Sasuke! —Más ignoré su mirada suplicante y yo solo cerré la puerta.

* * *

Maneje hacia a mi departamento, hoy era sábado y ya era algo tarde, además de que llovía a cantaros. Pasé frente a la universidad dejándola atrás, sin embargo, algo me hizo darme la vuelta y estacionarse cerca de la plaza donde se encontraba la cafetería que frecuentaba todos los días. Salí del auto, puse la alarma de auto y caminé hacia el lugar. Al abrir la puerta el sonido característico de unos cascabeles no se hizo esperar. El establecimiento se hallaba casi vacío. Me dirigí a la caja y estaba la rubia de coletas atendiendo.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué le damos? —

—Americano simple—

— ¿Sería a nombre de? —

—Sasuke. —

—Muy bien, puede tomar asiento, enseguida le llevamos su orden. —

Después de realizar el pedido, tomé asiento junto a la ventana. " _De nuevo no está aquí_ " Pensé un poco frustrado. Coloqué una mano en mi barbilla para recargarse y observé por la ventana, por donde podía apreciar cómo corrían las gotas de agua. Hacia algo de frío y comenzaría una tormenta dentro de poco. "¿ _Qué diablos hacía ahí?"_ Aun se preguntaba sin saber.

Una taza de café fue colocada en la mesita, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención a la persona que había realizado dicha acción...

— ¿Su amigo ya se encuentra mejor? — " _Esa voz_ " No pude evitar girarme hacia donde provenía esa voz femenina que me volvía loco. Y justo ahí, se ubicaba de pie frente a mí, con su sonrisa característica de siempre. Portando su usual uniforme de la cafetería y sus lentes de armazón rojo.

—Si, ya se encuentra mejor. —Respondí serio y algo feliz al verla.

—Me alegro. –Contestó.

—Gracias por el café. — Le agradecí, sin saber que más responder.

—De nada. — Se dio la vuelta y así retirarse. La desesperación me embargo. " _Mierda_ , s _i no pensaba en algo se iría"_

— ¿Cómo es que puede trabajar, ayudar en el hospital y asistir a clases? — Me observó confundida. Ella corroboró el lugar rápidamente y sucesivamente se acercó al asiento frente a mí.

— ¿Puedo? — Cuestionó, señalando la silla.

—Por supuesto. – Le ofrecí, mientras hacia un ademan con la mano. Enseguida tomó asiento y acomodó sus lentes con gracia.

—Bueno, para comenzar vivo algo cerca de aquí. Por lo que la universidad y la cafetería me quedan muy cerca, además de que Temari. — Señaló a la rubia de coletas. — Es mi amiga y Gerente del café, así que me da cierta libertad con los horarios. El salario en sí, no es muy grande, pero las propinas son excelentes. —Sonrió alegre. — Y la ayuda en el hospital se me permite porque uno de mis profesores es director del hospital. –

— ¿El pelirrojo de la noche anterior? — Pregunte rápidamente. Su mirada cambio de una alegre a una extrañada. "

— ¿El doctor Akasuna? – Cuestionó confundida, posteriormente negó con la cabeza divertida. —No, él también me dio clases durante un año, debo decir que fue y sigue siendo un gran maestro. Sin embargo, la que me permite las guardias la cual es además es mi tutora de generación. Es Tsunade Senju, un excelente médico a la cual admiro enormemente. Aspiro a ser como ella. —

—Eres demasiada decidida para ser alguien tan joven. —

—Tengo veintitrés años, así que no soy tan joven. – Mencionó, mientras movía la cabeza de una manera algo graciosa. — Bueno, tampoco soy un adulto al cien por ciento. No obstante, creo que la edad y la determinación no siempre van de la mano. Y me parece que usted más que nadie concordaría conmigo, —

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —La cuestioné, en tanto le daba un sorbo a mi taza sin apartar mi vista de ella. Ella colocó una mano en su barbilla y sentí su mirada intensificarse.

—No aparente pasar de los treinta años y ya está impartiendo clases en una universidad muy prestigiosa. La cual tengo entendido, elige con mucha exigencia a sus educadores. Por lo tanto, asumo que se graduó con honores, y luego hacer una maestría. Apuesto que debió haber dado clases anteriormente en otra universidad prestigiosa, por lo que Konoha no dudo en darle un lugar a fin de que diera la cátedra de alguno curso y así compartiera todos sus conocimientos. Posiblemente hasta debe estar pensando en que la maestría es muy aburrida y dará el siguiente paso al doctorado. —

" _Sorpresa, sorpresa."_ No pude evitar sentarme recto y así verla mejor. —Veo que eres muy perspicaz. — " _Detrás de esa sonrisa hay mucha frialdad al momento de analizar y más aún al hablar Muy bien Sakura me atraes más que antes."—_ Antes que nada, soy un Uchiha y en mi familia es crucial que nos graduemos con honores. Mis abuelos, padre, primos y mi hermano también lo hicieron. – Mencioné desinteresando.

Sakura cruzó sus piernas y pasó un dedo por su labio inferior pensativa. – ¿Uchiha? ¿De la industria de hoteles y restaurantes Uchiha? —Dijo sorprendida.

—Así es— Afirmé interesado al ver su reacción. — ¿Le sorprende? -

—Bastante. —Confesó.

— ¿Se podría saber la razón? —

—Usted es ingeniero y veo que prefiere dar clases a llevar el control de las empresas, me sorprende se lo permitieran. – "¿ _Permitieran_?"

—Mi hermano tomó el control hace años, incluso antes de que me graduara de la preparatoria. Por lo que no hubo necesidad de que yo asumieron responsabilidad del patrimonio de mi familia. Aunque sí hubo cierto inconveniente para mi padre al decirle mi intención en ser ingeniero y no estudiar administración como él deseaba. Pero no pensaba pasar el resto de mis días haciendo algo que no me agradara. —

—Ya veo. – Sus ojos verdes observaron en dirección al piso mientras sonreía, mas no de la manera usual.

" _¿Qué le ocurre?"_ Me hallaba algo desconcertado _._ —Debe ser duro el poder salir con tus amigos y novio con tanto trabajo. —Comenté haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo de cambiar la conversación, mientras tocaba disimuladamente un tema de mis intereses, enseguida opte por darle un sorbo a la taza de café en tanto esperaba su respuesta. Ella me miró con sorpresa.

—Pues trabajo con Temari y Hinata, la cual ya conoció, es la enfermera que ayudó a su amigo. Además, también es mi compañera de piso. Por lo que las veo seguido por no decir a diario. En cuestión al novio, no tengo tiempo para eso. Así que, evito tener pareja. – Mencionó sonriendo.

" _Perfecto_ " No pude evitar torcer los labios en una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que daba otro sorbo a mi café. —Es bueno concentrarse en lo que importa. —Añadí sin más.

—Estoy de acuerdo. – Observó la hora en el reloj de la pared y este marcaban las siete de la tarde. De pronto la lluvia golpeando fuertemente el techo se hizo presente en el lugar. —Mi turno acaba de terminar, si me disculpa. — Y se levantó del asiento.

—Está lloviendo a cántaros si no le molesta, ¿gusta que la lleve a su casa en mi auto? —

—No se preocupe vivo muy cerca. —Negó cortésmente.

—Insisto. —

—No quiero parecer grosera señor Uchiha, pero no suelo dejar que extraños me lleven. — " _Sakura es una mujer difícil y precavida, me agrada_ …"

—Entiendo. — Sonreí galante. — Ve con cuidado entonces. —Mi celular comenzó a vibrar con fuerza.

—Lo hare, gracias. –

Cogí el móvil rápidamente y era Itachi. Mire por última vez a Sakura que se despedía de su amiga rubia, seguidamente salió por la puerta. Regresé la vista al celular y decidí pulsar el botón para colgar. Rápidamente guardé mis cosas y corrí detrás de la ojijade. Al cruzar la puerta sentí la lluvia cubrirme. La visualice a unos metros, así que camine rápido hacia ella y cuando la alcancé, esta me observo sorprendida.

—Escucha, si te dejo ir sola y algo te pasa quedara en mi conciencia, así que te acompañare hasta tu casa y luego me iré. — Impuse sin siquiera importarle si se molestaba.

— ¿No aceptará un no por respuesta verdad? —

—Un Uchiha no acepta negativas. —Sonrió arrogante y ella solo sonrió moviendo la cabeza divertida.

—Muy bien. —

Caminamos cerca uno del otro. Ella me dejo sostener el paraguas para ambos poder ser cubiertos, no hablamos en el camino. Y ciertamente no tenía nada que decir y ella parecía meditar algo. Siempre era un enigma que ocurría en la mente de esa mujer,

"¿ _Qué tanto podría esconder detrás de esa sonrisa amigable?"_

Después de haber caminado varias cuadras, nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de departamentos de clase media. " _Realmente vivía cerca."_

—Es aquí. -Comentó- Gracias por acompañarme. —

—Hmp—Asentí con la cabeza y me di media vuelta para retirarme. —De nada. — Diciendo eso comencé a caminar por donde llegué.

—Disculpa. — Me llamó en voz alta. Enseguida paré mi andar, sin voltear a verla y permanecí dándole la espalda. — No acostumbro hacer esto, pero ¿Gusta quedarse hasta que pare un poco la lluvia? —Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mis labios, al escuchar sus palabras a mis espaldas

" _Que comience el juego_."

…

* * *

 **Si, en efecto soy una perra y acabó el capítulo en lo mejor, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué desean que pasé? ¿Alguna idea que deseen dejar?**

 **Recuerden comentarios, criticas, cosas que les molestaron son bien recibidas.**

 **En el capítulo anterior se mencionó a Karin, y como se darán cuenta no será villana, la verdad es que soy muy fan del personaje, me agrada lo loca que esta, me parece entretenida, eso si no me agrada como pareja de Sasuke.**

 **Veamos quién podría ser la villana.**


	6. Destino

…Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

 _ **El destino acompaña a los valientes y maneja a los cobardes.**_

* * *

Habíamos subido hasta el tercer piso utilizando las escaleras. Ya que la residencia no contaba con elevador. A decir verdad, no me molesto puesto que pude gozar de la vista del lindo trasero de la pelirrosa durante el trayecto hacia arriba. Caminamos por un pasillo largo y llegamos a la puerta de la que parecía ser su departamento. Enseguida buscó entre sus cosas y saco sus llaves para luego abrir la puerta con suma tranquilidad.

La situación era tanto graciosa como intrigante en vista que, desconocía en qué momento pasó de acosarla en su día a día en la cafetería, a terminar siendo invitado a su casa. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentiría complacido si se quitara su ropa y me pidiera que la tome.

Ahora, dejando el pensamiento pervertido de lado. Ingresamos al lugar, siendo ella la primera en pasar por la puerta, seguida de por mí. Examiné el departamento disimuladamente, este era algo pequeño, más estaba muy bien organizado y limpio. Observe una cocina que contaba con una barrita, además de una pequeña sala donde había un sillón blanco y una mesita de café color expreso. A un lado de este, había una puerta deslizante de cristal delante, que daba a un balcón, y aprecie otras tres puertas, posiblemente de los cuartos. Era un departamento perfecto para dos estudiantes.

El lugar se hallaba algo oscuro y algo frío. Sakura presiono el interruptor de una de las luces, más esta no encendió. Intento prender otras, sin embargo, de igual manera no funcionaron.

–Debió haberse ido la luz a causa de la tormenta. – Mencionó al ver que nada eléctrico funcionaba. –Si gusta puede tomar asiento en lo que traigo toalla y así pueda secarse. – Ofreció y posteriormente entró por una puerta al fondo. Me fijé en el lugar meditando donde debía sentarme, miré el sillón. Seguidamente examine mis pantalones " _Están demasiados mojados_." Pensé " _Si me siento en uno de los sillones lo empapare."_

Me acerqué a la cocina y tomé asiento en uno de los banquillos de madera de la barra. Después llegó con una toalla en la mano. La observe mejor y " _Santos infiernos_ ". La molestia rosada había cambiado su uniforme mojado por una falda corta negra y un suéter tejido, de color verde claro. Sus piernas blancas y bien formadas eran todo un espectáculo del cual nunca antes había podido ser testigo. Comencé a secar mi cabello y cuello mojado, buscando distraerme de la vista.

– ¿Gusta una taza de té? –Ofreció con suma amabilidad.

Asentí, sin dejar mi labor de secarme el cuerpo. Ella ingresó a la cocina y comenzó a calentar el agua al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción que no reconocía. Seguidamente encendió algunas velas, que iluminaron toda la habitación. Divise a través de las puertas deslizantes, la lluvia que parecía intensificarse. A este paso estaría bastante tiempo en el departamento de está caliente mujer.

Intentó estirarse y así sacar lo que parecía las hojas de té verde de una las puertitas de su alacena, no parecía alcanzar cosa que me dio algo de gracia. Así que me levante y alce mi mano con el fin de alcanzar dichas hierbas, en el proceso de mi buena acción termine presionándola contra un mueble de la cocina y mi pelvis término friccionando contra su trasero. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y con todo el control que tuve le pasé la bolsa de té, para luego separarme. Ella lo aceptó como si nada.

– ¿Hace algo de frío no cree? –Preguntó al tiempo que colocaba las hierbas en una tetera. Podía ver sus pezones duros atravesó del suéter. " _Mierda, no trae sostén_."

Asentí en respuesta a lo que pregunto, mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza.

– ¿Gusta miel en su té? – Ahora vertía el líquido caliente en las tazas tradicionales.

–No gracias. – " _Cálmate Sasuke, cálmate, no puedes tener una erección aquí, menos con estos pantalones_." Percibí lo que parecía un bulto entre mis piernas, " _Mierda_."

–Tengo algunos dulces hechos por Hinata. –Ofreció poniéndolos sobre la barra.

–Así estoy bien, no se preocupe. – Intente parecer lo más calmado como que podía aun cuando tenía mi falo duro entre mis muslos.

– ¿No le gustan las cosas dulces verdad? – Mencionó con diversión en su voz.

–En efecto. –Mi voz sonó seria casi ronca.

–Muy bien, aquí tiene. – Le colocó él te caliente frente a mí. Posteriormente tomó el suyo y se recargo sobre el lavado entretanto me observa curiosa.

–Y bien señor Uchiha ¿Cuál es su historia? – Sonrió y enseguida pegó sus labios a la taza a fin de darle un sorbo.

– ¿Disculpe? – _"No entiendo su pregunta_."

–Me refiero ¿Quién es usted? ¿De dónde es? Etc.– Enarque una ceja confundido. Ella rio. – Está lloviendo a cántaros, y no creo que desee pasar todo el tiempo mirándome la cara. Un poco de conversación no hará daño ¿o sí? – " _Hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer en ese momento como Uhm, ¿Qué tal los dos sudados en su cama_?"

Suspire cansado de mi propia mente sucia, así que deje el recipiente en la barra coloque ambos codos sobre la misma y recargue mi barbilla sobre mis muñecas. Y trate de que la sangre regrese a mi cabeza.

– ¿Le fascina hacer preguntas verdad? –

–Estaría mintiendo si le digo que no. – Comenzó a pestañear ligeramente, para prontamente pone su té a un lado.

–Bien, a ver. — Menee un poco la cabeza. — Soy ingeniero, tengo treinta y un años, más eso ya lo sabe. Llevo seis meses trabajando en la misma universidad en la que usted estudia y soy originario de aquí. Pero anteriormente trabaje en Suna por unos años. –

–Suna. – Susurro bajo, no obstante alcance a escucharla.

– ¿Ha estado en Suna? –

–Solía estudiar ahí hasta que cumplí diecisiete. –

– ¿Su familia no es de aquí? –

–Si lo es. –

– ¿Entonces cuál es su historia Sakura? – Copie su frase. Ella me sonrió con diversión.

–Primero dígame la suya si me convence le cuento la mía. – Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. " _Gracias a dios cubrió sus senos_."

–No hablo de mi vida privada con gente que no conozco. –Contraataque.

– ¿Pero si acompaña y se queda en casas de extraños? –

" _Buena esa_ " Pensé divertido. – No suelo hacerlo, sin embargo, usted es una estudiante además de una mujer joven y era algo tarde. –

–Y como obvio caballero y buen profesor debía cuidar de mí – Respondió sarcástica. Mientras acomodaba su cabello. " _Esta mujer_ …"

Fruncí el ceño y ella solo sonríe de medio lado inocente, cosa que era obvio que no era. – Bien, provengo de una familia integrada por cuatro, conformada por mi padre, madre, mi hermano mayor y yo. Estudié casi toda mi vida aquí hasta que hice mi maestría, en Suma, posteriormente al terminarla me ofrecieron un trabajo ahí mismo, y no dude a aceptarlo. Ahora, hace unos meses mi amigo Naruto, el rubio idiota que lleve a urgencias, me ofreció un trabajo aquí. Necesitaban a alguien que diera clases de fisiología. Lo mire como buena oportunidad así que Naruto dio mi currículum y me aceptaron, y el resto es historia. –

–Oh, vamos señor Uchiha, debe haber algo más. –Dijo curiosa " _A donde diablos quería llegar esta mujer."_

–Llámame Sasuke y por favor háblame de tu, no soy tan viejo. – Recordé las palabras de Karin con molestia al mismo tiempo que jugaba con la taza que estaba en mi mano.

–Entonces pido lo mismo de tu parte. – Realizó una breve pausa– ¿Tiene hijos? —Preguntó de golpe.

–No. –

– ¿Alguna mascota? —

–No. –

– ¿Pareja? – "¿ _Me está entrevistando o qué?"_

–Suficiente de mí, esto no es equitativo. Y no, no tengo. –

– Lo siento es una mala costumbre que tengo, al menos no te pregunte tu tipo de sangre o tu historial heredofamiliar. —Rio con algo de pena. — Bien ¿Qué desea saber de mí? –

–Lo que sea que desees compartir. – "¿ _Si eres virgen?, ¿si prefieres estar arribo o abajo? ¿Rápido o lento?_ "–Con que dejemos de hablar de mi está bien. –

–Pues soy hija única. –Colocó su mano en su barbilla pensativa. –Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre completo. Mi apellido es Haruno. Mi nombre completo es Sakura Haruno. – "Haruno… ¿ _No estará relacionada con esos Haruno que yo conozco o sí?_ " Bebí algo del líquido.

– ¿Estás relacionada con las empresas de Kizashi Haruno? –

–Es mi padre. – Casi escupo el té que tenía en la boca. " _No habla enserio_..."

–Entonces qué haces traba…–Detengo mis palabras y así evitar insultarla.

–¿Qué hago trabajando en una cafetería y viviendo en un humilde departamento?

–Ni una sola palabra salió de mi boca y reinó el silencio. Me dio la espalda y busco algo en un cajón y seguidamente sacó unas galletas. La mirada linda y amigable de ella se tornó en una fría. Parecía otra persona a la de hace un momento.

–Digamos que estoy muerta para mi familia. — Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Ella miro mi expresión— Bueno, lo estoy desde que me rehusé a tomar control de la empresa, y así poder convertirme en médico. – Tomó una galleta entre sus dedos y la examinaba como si hubiera algo sumamente interesante en ella.

La vi con el ceño fruncido y bajé las manos a mis muslos.

– Dime, si tu hermano no hubiera tomado el control de la empresa Uchiha y le hubieras dicho a tus padres que deseabas ser ingeniero, en lugar de asumir el control de tu patrimonio ¿Qué hubieran dicho? – Dio una mordida y fijó su mirada verde en mí.

–Hmp…– " _Me hubieran desheredado_ …"– ¿Desde cuándo te vales por ti misma? —Evite la pregunta.

–Desde los diecisiete. – Su voz era desinteresada.

–Aun eras menor. – Apreté los puños molestos. _"¿Qué clase de padres dejan a su hija de esa manera_?"

–Estaba en la preparatoria en un internado, en Suna. Y era en la época en la que tenía que aplicar el examen de admisión de la universidad. Meses antes ya había tenido la plática con mis padres sobre mi futuro. Cuando les dije que deseaba ser médico, se negaron imponiéndome estudiar administración, decían que era por el bien de la empresa. Recuerdo que estuve deprimida por meses, y justo el día en el que debía llenar la solicitud, no pude seleccionar administración. — Sonrió con nostalgia. – Así que a espaldas de todos y sin importarme nada aplique a medicina, para cuando mis padres se enteraron por medio de mi profesor encargado. Fueron al internado durante las vacaciones de semana santa, me dieron una buena reprimenda y dijeron que si no seguía su camino estaría sola. Me negué a retractarme, unas semanas después me mandaron llamar de la dirección, ya que mis padres dejaron de pagar el internado. Así que me dieron una semana para dejar los dormitorios. – Efectuó una breve pausa.

Yo solo la escuche enojado. – Sentí miedo, coraje e impotencia, sin embargo, mi orgullo fue más grande así que tomé mis cosas, hice unas llamadas y me transferí a una preparatoria pública en Konoha con ayuda de unas amigas. Me quede en casa de Temari por unos meses en lo que hacía el examen de la universidad. –

– Tch… –

–La verdad fue horrible al principio ya que no sabía lo que significaba trabajar, pero, aun así, lo logré. Y tuve mucha suerte, porque logré ingresar a Konoha y a pesar de todo me gradué con honores de la preparatoria en la que asistía, más mis padres ni siquiera fueron a verme. – Su mirada seria cambio a una dolida.

– ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – Abrió sus ojos verdes y me miró sonriendo de nuevo.

–No lo sé. Supongo hacia equitativa esta conversación. Aunque creo que conté más de lo necesario. – Hizo una expresión apenada con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

" _Bueno, si ya estoy en la entrada pues pasó de una vez a hasta la cocina_."–¿Como has logrado pagar la universidad Konoha? Ya que barata no es. –

–En cuanto fue aceptada, aplique para una beca del cien por ciento, y solicite de otras becas que me permitieron comprar mis libros, entre otras cosas. Tuve varios trabajos de medio tiempo. Y finalmente termine trabajando en la cafetería y heme aquí tomando una taza de té con uno de nuestros clientes. –

Torcí los labios y la miré intensamente. Sentí una fuerte necesidad de abrazarla y hundir mi rostro en su cuello. Siempre pensé que era asombroso, lo que esta joven hacía, más no creí que tuviera pasar, por tanto. Me levanté de la silla y aun con la barra entre nosotros me incliné lo más que pude hacia a Sakura. Tome su mejilla y coloque mi pulgar debajo de sus labios.

" _Era ahora o nunca_ …"

– ¡Sakura ya llegué! – " _No, no me puede estar pasando esto ¡HIJO de su!_ " Me aleje

de ella rápidamente.

–Tienes migajas en tu rostro. – Dije lo más calmado excusando la razón de mi recién cercanía.

–Ah. – Se limpió la cara rápidamente. – Gracias. Mi celular vibro y tenía un mensaje de Naruto.

 **Del Dobe:**

 _Sasuke eres un maldito bastardo, abandona amigos, voy camino a tu casa, Karin y Suigetsu se están encontentando en mi departamento. Solo diré que los gemidos se escuchan hasta la calle, así que dormiré en tu casa esta noche…_

 _Pd. Llevo ramen._

La pelinegra que nos atendió en el hospital estaba frente a nosotros, nos miró apenada por la previa intromisión, "¡ _Y vaya intromisión!"._ –Disculpa, no sabía que teníamos visitas. Buenas tardes ¿Se quedará a cenar? – Mencionó amablemente.

–No. – Examine las puertas de cristal y la lluvia había cesado un poco. – Es hora de que me marche. Naruto, digo mi amigo está de camino a mi casa. – La ojiperla se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre de mi amigo cabeza hueca.

– ¿Estás seguro? Aún está lloviendo un poco. –Preguntó Sakura.

–Si. –

–Entonces lleva mi sombrilla, así no te mojaras. – Tomó dicha sombrilla y me la extendió.

–Gracias. –Agradecí y la tome haciendo contactos con sus dedos delgados y femeninos.

–Disculpa. — Llamó la pelinegra de ojos perla. – No pude evitar escuchar el nombre de Naruto. Si no le molesta podría darle esto de mi parte. –Me extendió una caja—Son galletas de arroz. –

–Si, yo se las entregaré. – Me sonrió agradecida y Sakura solo despeinó el cabello de su amiga.

–Nos vemos Sasuke y gracias. –

–Adiós. –Dije y así luego salir por la puerta.

Deje el edificio y camine por las calles oscuras. Hacía frío y escuchaba las gotas de lluvia golpear la sombrilla, en otra circunstancia estaría relajado y cómodo por el ambiente tan agradable, pero en su lugar me hallaba frustrado por que había tenido la perfecta oportunidad para besarla, mas no ocurrió. Estoy comenzado a creer que el destino no quiere que la toque. Sonríe mirando el cielo.

" _Pues que se joda el destino, porque va a ser mía."_

* * *

 **Muy bien sé que algunos querían que pasara algo más acá entre los dos, pero deseo que primero se conozca más de Sakura. La vida de la pobre fue dura. Tanto como la entrepierna de Sasuke al verla en falda, muahahaha ok no. Pero bueno, como en cada final de capítulo… Díganme si les gusto, si estuvo aburrido, si algo no les pareció. Enserio críticas y todo son super bien recibidas, más si se toman la molestia de comentar.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Importante: SI leen mi otro fic de Guardiana del rayo, no sé cuándo actualice ya que estoy estancada con la maldita historia. Una disculpa.**

 **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**


	7. Tio

… **Disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

 **Tío: El hermano de tu padre o madre; alguien especial y al cual recordar con orgullo, calidez y amor.**

* * *

Después de aquel día de lluvia no volví a ver a Sakura por un tiempo, puesto que decidí viajar a la ciudad de Oto por unos días. Hace unas semanas un ingeniero que solía ser mi profesor en la universidad, me invitó a participar en un congreso. Dicho docente llamado orochimaru, me pidió que realizara una plática exponiendo sobre una investigación que había realizado hace unos meses. De hecho, antes de regresar a Konoha y que mis días de investigación fueran reemplazados por horas de acoso hacia cierta mujer poseedora de ojos color jade, solía estar muy interesado en diferentes proyectos.

Ahora, dicho evento duraría una semana y unos días, fue más vacaciones y pláticas entre diferentes personas, que sobre las investigaciones en sí. Hoy era el último día de esta reunión y se realizó una cena especial para todos los participantes.

Por suerte, Karin me acompañó durante todo el viaje, ya que ella también fue invitada y lo único que no me agradó, fue el hecho de toparnos con el doctor pelirrojo que conocí de vista en el hospital de Konoha, cuando fui a llevar a Naruto a emergencias.

El tipo era conocido de Karin y esta no dudo invitarlo a nuestra mesa a cruzarse con él. Justo ahora, ellos charlaban amenamente, yo solo permanecía en silencio sin interés de unirme a la conversación. Aunque algo que sí me sorprendió, era el hecho de que él, era un viejo amigo de Itachi, tal vez por eso me fue familiar cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Me hallaba bebiendo mi tercera ronda de coñac en las rocas, mientras que los dos pelirrojos iban por su cuarta botella de vino. Era evidente a los cojos de todos que se encontraban ligeramente ebrios.

— ¿Qué tal te va con Suigetsu? ¿Cuándo van a casarse? —Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Aún nos falta para eso ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna chica afortunada de tu atención? — Regreso la pregunta la Uzumaki.

—Existe alguien. —Confesó apenado. Solo pude optar por rodar los ojos ante la actitud patética del hombre.

— ¿Así? - Sonrió divertida Karin. - ¿Quién? ¿Es alguien del hospital? —

—Es de la universidad. —Dije casi en murmullo.

— ¿Una educadora? —Preguntó mi amiga pelirroja. Pero este negó. — ¡No! - Grito como loca. - ¿Una alumna? — Karin casi lo grita, más tapo su boca antes de que se alzara más su voz. El pelirrojo idiota se sonrojo levemente y yo solo opte por empinarme mi vaso de coñac con total irritación al pensar que tal vez Sakura era esa alumna. " _No me pienso quedar a escuchar esto."_ Pensé Irritando y dispuesto a retirarme. Comencé a levantarme del asiento cuando de pronto. — ¿Y qué tan lejos has llegado con ella? — Interrogó la metiche de Uzumaki y yo solo al escucharla, me deje caer de nuevo en el asiento y así a escuchar la respuesta del hombre.

—Ella es muy responsable y muy centrada, pensaba esperar un tiempo en lo que se gradúa, así no se veré mal bajo los ojos de los directivos. — Explicó Sasori logrando que dejara de sentir que unos ladrillos pesados golpeando mi espalda. Más relajado gracias a la respuesta del tipo, decidí retirarme.

— ¿Ya te vas? –Pregunto Karin.

—Estoy cansado, si me disculpan. –Me levanté del asiento y como de mi ropa.

— ¡Sasuke! — Escuche una voz femenina gritar mi nombre, gire en dirección hacia la dueña de dicha voz y me encontré con una rubia, que me era familiar.

—Ino. — La rubia me saludo, dando un gran abrazo pegando sus senos en mi pecho con fuerza. Karin hizo cara de huevo crudo al verla.

—Cuánto tiempo… ¿Cómo has estado? —Pregunto sin despegarse.

—Tch. —Bufo mi amiga Uzumaki. — Ya dejan entrar a cualquier gentuza a estas reuniones. — Ino la fulmino con la mirada y Karin la miro igual o peor. —

—Bien. —Respondí seco al mismo tiempo que me la quitaba de encima.

Ino Yamanaka era una Psicóloga, que conocí cuando que estudié en Suna, ella estaba apenas cursando su carrera mientras yo hacía mí maestría. No éramos amigos, de hecho, no éramos nada, si acaso me acosté con ella un par de veces. Nada especial. Al menos para mí. Ella por su parte era muy encajosa y molesta. Realmente no la soportaba, no obstante, eso no le quitaba lo guapa que era. Karin también la conoció y la odio desde el primer instante.

— ¿Te gustaría charla un rato? —Ofreció coqueta. — Digo por los viejos tiempos. — La idea no me molesto ya que una sesión de sexo con la rubia no estaría mal, ya que por lo que recuerda, ella era buena en la cama. Sin embargo, algo no me permitía aceptar y tomarla. Inmediatamente la imagen de Sakura tomando su té y dándome una mirada de curiosa, golpeó mi mente.

—Lo siento, pero estoy cansado. Si me permites, me iré a dormir. — La rubia me miró ofendida y Karin sonreía como idiota ante eso. — Buenas noches. —

—Buenas noches. —Se despidieron los otros dos espectadores, entre tanto Ino seguía mirándome molesta.

Regrese a mi habitación cansado, me quite mi ropa y decidí tomar un baño. Durante el tiempo que el agua caliente corría por mi espalda, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido en el último mes.

" _Cómo es que incluso aquí, cuando me ubico lejos de todo, algo sobre ella aparece_." Pensé torciendo mis labios. _"Bueno, al menos sé que Sasori no intentara nada por el momento_." Sonreí con arrogancia y cerré los ojos, dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo.

* * *

Había llegado a mi departamento en la madrugada desde de regresar a la ciudad de Oto. Dormí unas horas y me desperté a las diez de la mañana. Tomé mi desayuno y leí un libro para pasar el rato, sin embargo, me sentía enfado de permanecer ahí, por lo que decidí salir.

Antes de partir de mi departamento, decidí tomar la sombrilla que Sakura me había prestado hace unas semanas. Mire el cielo y me di cuenta que desde hace un mes, Konoha parecía la ciudad Ame, por su constantes lluvias y climas fríos. Decidí ir a la cafetería a pesar del clima, dado que tenía deseos de ver a Sakura y aunque no comprendía del todo porque sentía esa necesidad, no le tome mucha importancia dichas dudas y me dirigí hacia allá.

Conduje por unos minutos y llegué al estacionamiento de la placita universitaria, donde se ubicaba el café. Abrí el paraguas y luego así salí hacia el exterior, caminé rápidamente al establecimiento y así evitar mojarme.

Y como los días anteriores, dado el clima, no había absolutamente ningún cliente en la cafetería. Solo la rubia de cuatro coletas y otra empleada. Busqué con la mirada a la dueña de mis sueños más eróticos, no obstante, no la ubique en el lugar.

Así que observe el reloj y note que faltaba media hora para su entrada, maldije por lo bajo por mi constante deseo y necesidad de verla, que no me considere bien la hora. Me acerqué al mostrador con el propósito de pedir lo de siempre y la otra empleada me atendió con un sonrojo en el rostro. Después mi celular comenzó a vibrar y decidí posponer el pedido y así contestar esa llamada.

— ¿Diga? —

— ¡Sasuke! —Escuche la voz feliz de Itachi por el otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunte curioso.

—Estoy estúpidamente feliz. —Grito alegre mi hermano. hacía años que no lo escuchaba así de contento— ¡Mierda! Pensaba decirlo en persona, pero al diablo ¡Al fin voy a ser padre! —Exclamó.

— ¿Eh? —

— ¡Izumi está embarazada! —

" _Seré Tío_ "— Felicidades Itachi…— Dije con mi tono de siempre, aunque en el fondo me hallaba feliz.

—Lo anunciaremos dentro de dos días. — Confesó emocionado. – Por el momento ven a casa, Izumi y yo queremos celebrar contigo y Shisui. —Hizo una breve pausa. — ¡No acepto un no por respuesta Sasuke! —

—Iré. —

—Bueno, te dejo estúpido hermano menor y ten cuidado en el camino. Está lloviendo a cantaros. –

—Hmp. – Sonreí alegre y sucesivamente colgué.

Itachi y su pareja Izumi, habían sido amigos desde la infancia. Aun puedo recordar como la castaña llegaba gritando el nombre de mi hermano con el fin de que saliera a jugar. Solía tenerle muchos celos cuando éramos niños, debido a que solía quitarme la atención de Itachi. Ellos dos eran inseparables y los mejores amigos, casi como Naruto y yo. Sin embargo, después del que padre de Izumi falleciera, fue enviada a un internado en la ciudad Kiri, porque su madre no podía liderar con ella y su depresión. Por lo que por años no volvimos a verla.

Cuando finalmente esta volvió, ya era toda una adulta e Itachi y ella terminaron siendo una pareja al poco tiempo. Luego de años de noviazgo. Dieron el otro paso, hacia el matrimonio y se habían casado hace ya cinco años. Desde entonces habían estado intentando tener un bebé. Más no tenían éxito, ambos fueron con una especialista donde les dijeron que las probabilidades eran baja, cosa que los desanimó mucho e incluso casi destruye su matrimonio. Por eso, en ese momento se encontraba muy feliz de que su hermano finalmente se convertiría padre.

— ¿Qué va a ordenar? —

Torcí los labios en disconformidad de tener que irme, no obstante, debía ir a ver a su hermano. — Café americano simple, que sea para llevar por favor. —

—En un momento se lo tengo. —

La mujer me cedió mi orden minuto después, me hallaba listo para irme y cuando me di la vuelta, escuché los cascabeles, que señalaba que alguien había entrado y al girarme hacia la puerta, la pelirrosa estaba ingresando a la cafetería vistiendo un gracioso impermeable rojo. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y removió dicha prenda mostrando así su característico uniforme. Posteriormente lo colgó en un lugar de la puerta y dirigió su mirada a hacia mi dirección y me sonrió.

—Buenos días, cuanto tiempo. – Me dijo dándome una de sus sexy sonrisas.

—Buenas. — Miró el café en mi mano y enseguida sus ojos fueron directos a los míos.

— ¿Hoy no se quedará? — " _Maldición, como me gustaría poder quedarme_."

—No. —Respondió seco, luego hice una mueca de culpabilidad. — Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. –"¿ _Por qué le doy explicaciones_?" Pensé algo atontado, seguidamente miré el paraguas en mi mano y se lo extendí. — De hecho, solo vine con el propósito de devolverte esto. —

—Gracias. —Dijo la pelirrosa y así atino tomarlo. Una rubia no observaba desde el mostrador.

—Con permiso. — Me despedí y así sucesivamente me dirigí a la puerta, de pronto una mano me tomó del brazo, deteniendo así mi andar. Gire hacia atrás y la mire confundido.

— ¿No trae otro paraguas verdad? —Negue con el cabeza nervioso por la hazaña de la chica, el tacto de esa mujer me generaba sensaciones muy fuertes. — Vas mojarte todo. —

—Mi auto está en el estacionamiento. —Explique.

—Entonces lo acompañare con la sombrilla hasta él. —

— Pero ¿Y el trabajo? —

—Aún faltan veinte minutos para mi entrada. -Explico. -Vamos lo acompañó. —Me ofreció. "¿ _Cómo negarme a su compañía?"_

Abrí la puerta y tomé la sombrilla con mis manos puesto que yo era más alto que ella. Nos cubrí a los dos y emprendimos camino a mi auto.

— ¿Por qué me acompaña? —

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú me acompañaste a mí en la ocasión pasada. —

—Hmp. — " _Así que es por eso_ " Una ligera decepción me embargo.

—Y volvemos a los monosílabos. — Mencionó con voz burlona. — ¿Qué tal has estado? —

—No me quejo. Mi hermano me dijo que seré tío. —sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso es maravilloso. —Dijo ella.

—Lo es. ¿Tu? —

—Lo mismo de siempre, escuela, hospital y trabajo, nada fuera de lo normal. Bueno, hoy le di la noticia a una paciente de que estaba embarazada, y lloro de felicidad. –

"¿ _Acaso podría ser? ¡Nah! ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades_?"

— ¿Sabes el nombre de la mujer? —Interrogué.

—Ahora que lo pienso se apellidaba, espera. —hizo una pausa pensativa. — Es gracioso se apellidaba igual que tú, Uchiha. —

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, " _Con un demonio,_ e _sta tiene que ser otra casualidad de la vida"._ —Es mi cuñada. Izumi Uchiha. —

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Vaya qué coincidencia! — Comenzó a reír con un lindo color rojo adornando su rostro.

Continuamos caminando, hasta que llegamos a mi auto más rápido de lo que me hubiera deseado. Con calma abrí la puerta del piloto y después le pase el paraguas, nuestros dedos rozaron haciendo que mi ritmo cardiaco aumentara.

Me percate de que nos encontrábamos algo cerca uno del otro. El espacio reducido no ayudaba a mi autocontrol, ella me miraba igual que siempre, con ojos amables y verdes llenos de vida. Acto seguido, se acercó a mi lentamente, miré sus pies ponerse en puntas y cerré mis ojos en forma de reflejo. Seguidamente sentí unos labios suaves sobre mi mejilla. Luego de unos segundos deje de percibir el contacto y al abrir mis párpados, admire su rostro agradecido.

—Que tengas bonito día, y felicidades futuro tío. — Sin más, se alejó un poco y tuve que entrar al auto a fin de evitar mojarme.

Encendí el motor del auto y la contemplé una vez más por la ventana de cristal cubierta de gotas de lluvia, ella hizo una señal de despedía con la mano y yo solo moví la cabeza. Y así salí disparado a la carretera.

Me detuve frente a una luz roja del semáforo y recargué mi brazo izquierdo en la puerta mientras mi mano derecha permaneció en el volante. Mi cuerpo entero se hallaba hirviendo.

" _Por un momento pensé que iba a besarme…"_ Coloqué mi mano en mis cabellos y los revolví intentando calmarme. Un claxon me hizo darme cuenta que ya había cambiado la luz a verde y debía avanzar.

Unas cuadras adelante mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo conteste por medio de las aplicaciones del carro. Rápidamente me di cuenta que era el idiota de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto? —

— ¿Adivina quién tendrá una cita con Hinataaaa? —Grito casi dejándome sordo.

— ¿El mismo idiota que morirá asesinado por Neji? – Dije irónico.

— ¡Eres un bastardo Sasuke! ¿Enserio tenías que arruinar mi felicidad? —Dijo con un tono dramático al otro lado de la línea.

—Para eso son los amigos. —Dije irónico.

— ¿Harás algo hoy? —Cuestionó de la nada. " _Debe estar aburrido_." Pensé rodando los ojos.

—Iré a ver a Itachi, vamos a celebrar que seré tío. —Confesé con orgullo.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Yo también quiero ir! —Chillo.

—No estás invitado. —Lo corte.

—Somos familia, no necesito invitación, te veo haya…—

—Espera Naru…— Intente decirle que era una reunión privada, pero el maldito había colgado.

Maneje hasta la enorme casa de Itachi, el cual en cuanto pise la puerta me recibió abrazándome al grado de ahogarme.

—Felicidades hermano. —El me seguía abrazando con fuerza. —Itachi, Naruto se autoinvito. —

—No te preocupes, supusimos que lo haría, Izumi compro ramen instantáneo para él. — Mencionó, mientras pasábamos a la casa. Cuando Izu mi se percató de mí, también corrió abrazarme feliz.

—Sasuke cuánto tiempo. — Hablo un pelinegro de cabello despeinado.

—Shisui. — Sonreí al verlo. Después de todo él era como mi segundo hermano mayor...

Y así pasamos una linda cena bueno hasta que Naruto llego con un enorme oso de peluche y casi tumba a Izumi en el proceso de entregárselo. Itachi casi lo muele a golpes, si no fuera por Shisui que lo detuvo.

—La doctora que me atendió fue muy amable, hasta consiguió kleenex cuando me puse a llorar, se llamaba Sakura, tenía un color peculiar de cabello... —

— ¡Ahh! ¡Sakura! — Dijo el tarado con la boca llena de fideos. —

—Naruto no hables con la boca llena. — Lo regañe por su típica falta de educación, luego tragó lo que tenía en la boca casi ahogándose.

—Se llama Sakura Haruno, Sasuke y yo la conocemos. Es una estudiante. Y amiga de la chica con la que bueno ¿salgo? ¿Saldré? Aún no lo sé, pero, es una chica amable. —

—¿La conoces hermano? —Me interrogo Itachi.

Casi me ahogo con la pregunta. Itachi arqueo la ceja interesado. " _Mierda, estúpido Naruto."_

—Es una estudiante de medicina. —Respondí secamente.

—Ya veo. —Dijo el aun viéndome.

—Es muy bonita, deberías invitarla a salir Sasuke. — Comentó Izumi.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Invitarla a salir? — Naruto e Itachi comenzaron a reír. Yo solo fruncí el ceño molesto. " _Y si lo hiciera ¿Qué tendría de malo_?" Abrí los ojos por lo que había recientemente pesado "¿ _Qué mierdas acabo de pensar_?"

—Hmp. –

—Ya se molestó. —Dijo Naruto burlesco picando mi mejilla.

Una vena saltaba de mi frente, la casi podía percibir. Saque mi celular y busque el número de Neji. Rápidamente le mostré la pantalla a Naruto que puso una cara de terror y yo solo le sonreí sádico para después presionar botón de marcar.

… _Nadie se burla de Sasuke Uchiha…_

…

* * *

¿Review o una patada en él trasero?…


	8. Pecado

… **.. Disfruten la lectura….**

* * *

 **Tu boca fue el principio de mi fin. Tu piel el pasaporte del PECADO.**

* * *

La semana comenzó bien, tuve clases normales y mis alumnos les fue bien en mis previos exámenes. Ya faltaba poco para las vacaciones de navidad y por fin tendría un pequeño descanso. Además de hace unos días me habían ofrecido un trabajo en el Departamento de Ingeniería Biomédica o más específicamente me encargaría de las funciones de investigación y desarrollo del hospital de Konoha.

Si tomaba el empleo y maniobraba mis horas de clases podría hacer ambas cosas sin problema. Pero tendría que sacrificar algunas de mis actividades diarias. No obstante, era una excelente oportunidad.

" _Sin mencionar que cierta persona hacía prácticas en dicho sitio_."

Hoy era jueves, así que había ido a la cafetería. Ordené lo usual y me senté junto a la ventana, no obstante, en lugar de espiar a cierta pelirrosa, opté por revisar los exámenes que les había hecho a mis alumnos. Y solo tenía justamente hasta las seis de la tarde para terminar esto, puesto que tenía que ir a ver a Karin y Naruto más tarde.

Le di un sorbo a mi café para darme cuenta ya había terminado mi primera taza, fruncí el ceño y me di cuenta que necesitaba otra. " _Esos cincuenta exámenes no se calificarían solos, necesitaba la cafeína."_ Rodé los ojos y coloqué una de las pruebas en la mesita e iba a tomar el recipiente vacío y pedir otro, sin embargo, unas manos femeninas tomaron la taza vacía y una llena fue puesta en su lugar.

Busco con la mirada a la dueña de dichas manos y me tope con la cara de Sakura.

—Continúe con su gran trabajo Ingeniero Uchiha. — Sonrió divertida y se retiró con el contenedor vacío en sus manos.

Solo atiné a verla divertido, mientras miraba su trasero contonearse de un lado al otro hasta llegar detrás de la barra, luego desvié mi vista de nuevo a los exámenes.

…

* * *

No sé cómo rayos es que me encontraba en una reunión de miembros del hospital de Konoha. Casi todas las personas importantes de la clínica se ubicaban ahí reunidos en un salón localizado en el interior de un gran hotel. Karin estaba a mi lado siendo la culpable de que me se hallará ahí entre médicos, químicos y entre otros miembros del personal de salud.

La reunión era pequeña y todos vestían ropa semi formal. Me ubicaba en la barra tomando un vaso de whisky observando a todos e ignorando el flirteode las mujeres, en especial enfermeras y residentes.

—No entiendo cómo me convenciste. —Dije harto del lugar.

—Primera. -Señaló su mano con su bebida. - Bebidas gratis, segunda; si vas a trabajar en este hospital, necesitas conocer a su gente. No puedes solo encerrarte en la oficina y ser un cavernícola. —

" _Vaya mierda, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer"_ Pensé rodando los ojos.

La Uzumaki me señaló y presentó a algunos médicos, químicos, enfermeras que ella conocía. Otros solo me los enseñó de vista. A este punto, ya conocía a medio hospital.

Después de un rato pude ver a una rubia al otro lado del salón, Ya conocía su nombre, Tsunade Senju, era la directora del hospital, lucía muy joven para la edad que supuestamente tenía y un físico algo aparatoso, usando un escotado y ceñido vestido marrón. Continúe observando a su dirección hasta que alguien familiar llamo mi atención y no contuve mi sorpresa ya que, a un lado de la directora, se encontraba nada menos que Sakura; vistiendo sencillo vestido de un tono verde claro, el cual tenía un largo hasta las rodillas.

Me quedé sin habla al ver lo linda que se miraba. Desee acercarme a ella y… _"¿Y luego que?_ " Pensé sintiéndome idiota al no saber qué acción tomar.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Karin, así que la observe brevemente. — Iré a hablar con una doctora, vuelvo en un rato. – Me avisó.

Asentí sin importarme mucho. Y atine a observar disimuladamente a Sakura en el transcurso de la noche. La pelirrosa permanecía con la directora casi todo el tiempo. Eso era bueno, ya que nadie más la molestaba. Envidié tanto a la rubia.

Al cabo de un rato, la interceptó un pelirrojo que reconocí a la primera. Me sentí molesto y les di la espalda con el fin de recárgame en la barra, ordené otro whisky y lo comencé a beber despacio, tenía que controlar lo que tomaba, ya que yo debía manejar de regreso.

—Que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí ingeniero Uchiha. — Observé a mi lado y me topé con una sexy pelirrosa sonriéndome. El barman se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué puedo darle? —

—Un té Long island sin alcohol por favor y una botella de sake. — Volvió a dirigirse a mí. Se hallaba ligeramente maquillada, sin lentes y con su cabello lacio hasta la cintura, se miraba hermosa. Sin hablar de su vestido el cual se adhería muy bien a su bien formado cuerpo. — ¿Y bien? —Preguntó mirándome fijamente con esos ojos de gato salvaje.

—Vine acompañar a mi amiga Karin. —

— ¿La química Uzumaki? —Pregunto sorprendida.

—La misma loca. — Escupí y ella comenzó a reír. — ¿Qué hay de ti? —

—Vengo con la directora. – El barman le dio sus bebidas. — Gracias. —

— ¿Tomas? —Pregunte serio.

—No realmente, no soy muy tolerante del alcohol. Él té helado es para mí, no tiene alcohol y el sake es para mí maestra, a la cual debo regresar. —Me sonrió una última vez. — Un gusto verte. —

Se retiró y continúe viéndola. Me percate que varios residentes que le llevaban su bebida, la cual supuestamente no tenía alcohol. Después vi que su maestra se iba con otros doctores y ella estaba con algunas otras personas rodeándola. Vi que se tambaleaba un poco. Y ahí fue cuando fruncí el ceño al ver que ya iba por su quinta ronda. Busque por el médico pelirrojo, pero no lo ubique.

Enseguida me percaté de a unos sujetos rodeándola, sentí que mi estómago ardía de coraje, así que me acerque al puñado de hombres y los mire de la peor manera que pude. Asumo que se sintieron intimidados ya que se alejaron rápidamente.

— ¿Sakura? — La llamé, sin embargo, se miraba algo perdida. " _¡Maldición! Esta ebria_ " Me acerqué a su vaso y lo probé. " _Estos bastardos_ " Pensé al descubrir que su bebida tenía alcohol.

— ¿Sasake? —Pronunció algo mal mi nombre.

—Maldición— Gruñí molesto. —Ven, te llevare a tu casa. —

La tome del brazo y el saque del lugar para luego guiarla hacia a mi auto, era increíble que no se diera cuenta que esos hijos de mierda habían alterado su bebida al punto de ponerla así. Si no, hubiera estado yo, alguien pudo haberse aprovechado de ella.

La ayude a ingresar al auto y le coloque el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez acabando con esa tarea cerré la puerta y me dirigí al asiento del piloto. Conjugue hasta su departamento, pero cuando arribamos ella ya estaba dormida.

" _Tengo que llevarla cargando hasta arriba_." Pensé algo cansado.

La miré de nuevo y me saqué el cinturón con calma. Salí del auto y me dirigí a la puerta de copiloto. Abrí la puerta y le desabroché el cinturón de seguridad. Después sin saber cómo mierdas le hice, la cargué entre mis brazos, con su bolso en una de mis manos y cerré la puerta del carro con la cadera.

Subí los tres pisos con ella en brazos y con algo de dificultad, logré abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Posteriormente me dirigí al cuarto que tenía el nombre de Sakura en la puerta. Ingresamos a su habitación, donde rápidamente prendí la luz y opté por recostarla en la cama.

Me incorpore y brevemente observe el lugar. Era pequeño, bien acomodado y lleno de libros, tenía su cama matrimonial, un escritorio, closet y una ventana con buena vista. Y lo más importante.

" _Todo olía a ella."_

Salí de la habitación apagando la luz y fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina, observé el lugar y por lo visto su amiga no se hallaba en casa. Rápidamente regresé y coloqué el recipiente en la mesita a un lado de su cama y prendí la lamparita de noche iluminando así un poco la habitación.

Dirigí la vista al cuerpo de la pelirrosa que yacía dormida, la contemplé por un rato, y me di cuenta que aún tenía sus zapatos puestos. Así que me acerqué y removí dichas sandalias y así dejarla más libre y cómoda, ayudándola dormir mejor.

Pero al tocar su suave y blanca piel, sentí que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba, seguí tocándola hasta subir por sus piernas, seguidamente me senté de lado con a fin de observar mientras seguía acariciándola. Deteniéndome sobre su rodilla.

La observé con mucho detenimiento, mis ojos fueron de su pecho que subía y bajaba con suma calma, luego fui hacia su cuello blanco y sobre todo provocativo, seguido por rostro durmiendo con una expresión tranquila y teniendo sus labios entreabiertos invitándolo a besarlos y por último su cabello esparcido por toda la almohada.

Sin poder contenerme y sabiendo que estaba mal, me acerque a su cuello y aspire su esencia. Sintiéndome casi drogado. Miré de nuevo ese cuello que me rogaba por besarlo, y eso hice. Comencé a darle pequeños besos, hasta que escuché como soltabas lindos y pequeños gemidos, eso solo logró prenderme más, así que proseguí bajando por su escote donde los botones de su vestido me detenían.

La observé de nuevo y vi que seguía dormida, pero su rostro lucía sonrojado y respiraba un poco más rápido, así que ignorando todo lo inculcado por mis padres, comencé a desabrochar los botones de la prenda hasta llegar a su ombligo. La felicidad me embargo cuando miré que su sostén se abría de la porción delantera, así que deshice el broche y removí las copas. Fue un sentimiento abrazador cuando vi como esas cremosas bellezas saltando al ser liberadas de su jaula. Tomé una con mi mano, generando que Sakura gimiera, y arqueara su espalda, sonreía de lado y bajé mi boca hasta llegar al otro y así comenzar a besar la aureola de ese seno.

La pelirrosa comenzó a juntar sus piernas mientras las movía frotándose, sucesivamente comencé a tocar una de sus piernas con mi mano libre ascendiendo.

" _Si voy a pecar, mínimo lo haré bien_ " Estaba fuera de mí mismo y mande al coño todo.

Subí mi mano hasta llegar a su ropa interior la cual toqué por encima. " _Sorpresa, sorpresa, está mojada_." Sonreí arrogante e hice a un lado su braguita y así separar sus pliegues con mis dos dedos, luego deslicé mis dedos sobre sus fluidos y así estimular su clítoris. Su pecho comenzar a subir y bajar con rapidez, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y seguidos. Seguí estimulando sus senos y sexo, hasta que decidí hundir uno dos de mis dedos dentro de ella y seguir estimulando su botón con mi pulgar al mismo tiempo que mis dedos bombeaban en ella. La espalda de ella se arqueo y dio un ligero grito, posteriormente sentí como mis dedos fueron succionados, sintiendo como sus paredes me apresaban.

" _Hice que se corriera_ " Pensé totalmente caliente, al punto de ebullición. Libere sus senos y moví mi mano de su interior, me coloque totalmente sobre ella y removí mis pantalones lo suficiente para liberar mi duro miembro. La falda del vestido ya se hallaba alzada hasta su cintura, removí sus bragas hasta su pantorrilla y me coloqué entre sus piernas. Estaba listo para hundirme en ella, así que guíe mi miembro a su entrada, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo. NO pude hundirme en ella.

" _Esto está mal_ " No pude evitar pensar. " _No quiero tomarla así_." " _No sin que siquiera recuerde que paso._ " Maldije al mismo tiempo que contemplaba mi potente erección. Dolió a creces y comenzaba a dolerle más.

Y en ese instante aun sobre ella acerque hacia su cuello, y lo deje ahí, tomé la mano de ella y la guie a mi falo. Como pude hice que se enrollara sobre él, y sentí su mano apretar, comencé a mover la misma mano de Sakura sobre mi miembro, deslizándose de arriba abajo, masturbándome con su mano sobre la mía. Aspiraba el aroma de ella al mismo tiempo que me tocaba y me dejaba envolver por su contacto, gruñidos salían de mi boca al momento de que iba aumentado la velocidad y cuando finalmente llegue, quite su mano y use la mía y así evitar mancharla. Pegué mi rostro al de ella en lo que me recuperaba de tremendo orgasmo.

Duré unos segundos así, hasta que pude levantarme, metí mi miembro entre mis piernas y usé unos kleenex que se ubican en su escritorio, con el propósito de limpiarme. Me acerque a ella y acomode su ropa lo mejor que pude para evitar sospechas.

La cubrí con una cobija y me retire de la habitación no sin antes volver a verla, cerré la puerta de su cuarto, y salí del lugar antes de que me arrepintiera y así hiciera lo que no me atreví.

Al llegar a mi automóvil, entre en él y recargue mi cabeza en el volante, mientras temblaba.

" _Casi abuso de una estudiante_." Pensé al aturdido. " _Me masturbe sobre una estudiante inconsciente._ " Me aterre totalmente. " _Quise evitar que se aprovecharán de ella, sin embargo, terminé haciéndolo yo_ …" Sentí náuseas.

" _Lo mejor es que me aleje de ella por un tiempo"_

…

* * *

 _ **Creo que es muy notorio que Sasuke dio un paso muy grande, pobre Sakura que no sabe ni que ocurrió, espero no haya sido muy extremo el capítulo y les haya gustado.**_

 _ **El capítulo pasado siento que a muchos si les pareció algo lento, y hasta a mí me pareció así, a partir de aquí veamos qué pasa.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **¿Aburrido? ¿Abrupto? ¿Raro? ¿Debería dejar de involucrar tantos personajes? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? ¿Qué no les gustaría que pasara? ¿Sasuke debería de ir a la cárcel? ¿Debería alejarse de Sakura?**_

 _ **Aquí me sale lo chantajista, lo rápido actualice dependerá de ustedes.**_

 _ **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**_


	9. Ahogo

**Un especial agradecimiento a mi preciosa Beta: Monogatsumi. Tírenle rosas a esta belleza de mujer.**

…Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

 _ **Sensación de angustia o tristeza grande.**_

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde lo ocurrido con Sakura, en ese tiempo evité a toda costa acercarme a la cafetería, aunque me doliera o sintiera la necesidad de verla, me abstuve como si se tratara del mayor de los venenos.

Pronto pasó un mes de trabajo en el hospital de Konoha, gracias a Dios mi área se ubicaba muy alejada del área de consulta, casi en el otro extremo del edificio; en cuanto terminaba mi trabajo, marchaba rápidamente sin detenerme, rogando para de no encontrarme con ningún colega.

" _Si, huía de ella_."

No di clases en la universidad ya que los estudiantes se hallaban en el ciclo de vacaciones de invierno. Gracias al clima frío y la nieve se acumulándose por las calles, daban una hermosa vista blanca. Los vientos helados enfriaban mi cuerpo de sobremanera.

\- " _Que mejor momento para pasar las tardes en compañía de un delicioso y caliente café en la comodidad de esa cafetería_." -pensé con ironía, de forma casi inmediata me respondí:

" _Lástima que ya no pueda hacerlo_ "

Cuando comenzó la temporada invernal, inicié a tener sueños donde Sakura corría y jugaba con la nieve. Graciosamente la cantidad de sueños eróticos que tenía con ella bajaron, supuse que era porque una parte de mí, la parte física, ya se había complacido un poco con los actos impuros hacia su cuerpo aquella noche. Ahora, mi subconsciente no me daba más que sueños donde la miraba riendo con esa mímica tan dulce y esos ojos verdes, tan intensos como los de un gato salvaje. Sé bien que jamás alcanzaré a ver esa imagen verdaderamente.

La cuestión era "¿ _Me encontraba bien con ello?"_

La pregunta voló por mi mente, esperando la respuesta de mi corazón:

" _No, no lo estaba._ "

…

* * *

Era una tarde fría y nevada, me preparaba con el fin de salir del hospital, tomé mis cosas y en medio del pasillo miré una mata roja corriendo hacia mi dirección, siendo no otra más que Karin. Su gesto se mostraba alegre y me sonrió, siendo una lástima que yo no pudiera regresarle el gesto.

—Sasuke, veo que ya te has acoplado al lugar ¿Te ha ido bien?

—Lo normal. – Atiné a contestar lo más calmo posible.

—Ya veo, Naruto, Suigetsu y yo iremos a tomar ¿Te nos unes?

—No Karin, tal vez otro día. — Respondí de forma asertiva.

Su ceño se frunció y acomodó sus lentes para observarme mejor. Asumí que trataba de descifrarme y entender que me ocurría, no obstante, no se lo permití.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? — No pude evitar sentirme irritado al notar el tono preocupado de mi amiga. Últimamente todos los que me hablaban empleaban ese modo de hablar.

" _Es como si hubiera algo muy mal conmigo._ "

—Estoy cansado. —Pasé de lado y continúe con mi camino hacia la salida. —Adiós. —Me despedí sin más dilación. Podría jurar que la escuché susurrar mi nombre con intranquilidad.

" _Mierda_ "

…

* * *

Una vez más estaba ahí, sentado en mi lugar favorito frente a esa mesita, y con un libro en mi mano. El olor a café y madera era aspirado por mis fosas nasales y llegando hasta mi cerebro, logrando así sentir una sensación de paz.

De pronto, una mano ligera tocó mi hombro derecho, torcí mi cuello para dirigirme hacia el dueño de esa suave y delicada mano, encontrándome su alegre rostro y esos ojos verdes tan llenos de vida.

" _Hermosa"._

Era todo lo que podía pensar.

Liberó mi hombro y se alejó hasta llegar a la mencionada mesita donde dejó una taza a mi delantera, el olor al café negro inundó mi nariz, ese extracto que poco a poco se volvió habitual en las mañanas, terminó por convertirse en mi bebida favorita. Posteriormente se sentó en el sillón frente a mí, cruzó sus piernas y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Movió sus largas pestañas para luego dirigir sus ojos jade directamente hacia mí.

— ¿Esta vez no jugaremos en la nieve? —Preguntó con voz tenue. Sentí una sacudida extraña en mi pecho, el aire me faltó al grado de doler, enseguida la imagen de ella desapareció y todo se tornó oscuro.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez aun sintiendo el dolor, pero pude soportarlo. Levanté mi cabeza y eché un vistazo hacia los lados; encontrándome recostado en el mismo lugar de mi sueño, supuse que me había quedado dormido leyendo. Pasé una mano por mi frente y presioné mis párpados con el fin de aclarar mi visión. Seguidamente me levanté del sillón y me dirigí al baño, sin poder evitar compadecerme de las ilusiones que creaba mi psique con el fin de pisotear lo poco que me quedaba de razón.

" _Otra noche más me torturas, Sakura_."

…

* * *

Día tras día, la misma rutina, levantarme, asistir al trabajo, terminar mi labor, correr-mejor dicho, huir- del hospital, regresar a casa, leer, tomar, seguir leyendo hasta quedar inconsciente en donde estuviera y finalmente soñar con esa pelirrosa.

Me hallaba una vez más en el mueble, recostado con la mirada perdida en un estúpido programa de televisión. La pantalla del celular se iluminó, gruñendo opté por tomarlo y revisar sin ningún interés.

De Naruto:

 _Sasuke nos reuniremos en la casa de Shikamaru._

De Sasuke:

 _Hoy no, Naruto. Tal vez otro día._

El celular comenzó a sonar, preferí ignorar la llamada y me dirigí a mi refrigerador para tomar una cerveza.

…

* * *

Era sábado en la mañana y hacia más frio de lo normal, mi cabeza dolía desde que desperté, no teniendo una idea clara del porqué, sin embargo, acabé terminando frente a la cafetería de la cual había huido por casi dos meses.

Observé por las ventanas y me detuve frente a la puerta, deseaba con todo mi ser entrar, buscarla y hablar con ella.

"¿ _Y hacer qué? ¿Rogar por perdón?"_

Dirigí mi mano a la puerta, pero una mano femenina se me adelanto, su acción fue jalar la puerta y abrirla para mí, enseguida dirigí mi visión hacia ella, y era una chica rubia sonriéndome coqueta. Apuesto que la decepción se notaba en mi cara.

—Primero usted. —Expresó coqueta, no obstante, retrocedí y terminé retirándome del lugar, dejando a la chica con la puerta abierta y una expresión de curiosidad.

Sin entender por qué, pasé todo el día perdido en la ciudad caminando, toda la zona se encontraba nevaba y a pesar del frio que me congelaba hasta los huesos, no deje de avanzar. Me sentía perturbado, frustrado y con una enorme opresión.

" _Sumido en la culpa_ "

Llegué en la tarde a mi departamento, coloqué el código con el objetivo de desbloquear la puerta, el sistema accedió y una vez dentro, retiré mi abrigo y lo dejé en el guardarropa, me adentré más a mi casa y observé las luces que estaban encendidas, haciendo que la incertidumbre me embargara. Cuando finalmente llegué a la sala, Itachi se ubicaba sentado en mi sillón favorito con la vista enfocada en un programa de televisión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Su mirada se dirigió del televisor hacia mí.

—Ya sabes sólo pego una visita. —Dijo con diversión.

— ¿Como entraste?

—Se tu código ¿recuerdas? —Explicó agitando el control del televisor.

—Hmp… —Enseguida tomé asiento en otro de los sillones. Itachi estaba sentado frente a mí, me miraba con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación, no necesitaba que le hablaran para entender cómo se sentían, ya que desde siempre él se percataba cuando algo andaba mal.

" _En especial conmigo."_

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó dos vasos y les colocó hielo, posteriormente fue al área de mis botellas de alcohol, vertió whisky en cada uno de los recipientes de cristal, regresó a sentarse y me extendió el vaso que no dude en aceptar.

— ¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó con su voz de siempre.

—Normal. —Respondí desinteresado mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso.

— ¿Te gusta tu trabajo? – Bebí mi trago de golpe, me dirigí a la barra a tomar la botella y regresé al sofá.

—Si. – Serví más licor en mi vaso, luego lo pasé por mi garganta rápidamente, sintiendo ese ardor reconocido por mi faringe.

—Me alegro. —Dijo dando un sorbo.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita, Itachi? —Volví a llenar mi vaso.

— ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano, a quién no he visto en casi dos meses? —Miró hacia los lados, en un vago intento de que sintiera culpa.

Suspiré cansado.

— He estado ocupado. — El tercer vaso paso por mi esófago.

—No lo niego, sin embargo, nunca había durado sin saber nada del otro por tanto tiempo, rechazas mis llamas e invitaciones.

—Ya te lo dije, he estado ocupado. —Mi voz sonó más agresiva.

—Naruto me llamó, también está preocupado por ti, Sasuke. —Apretó su vaso con fuerza. —Algo está pasando y no sabemos que es.

—Hmp.

—Sasuke si algo te ocurre puedes decírmelo, no te juzgaré.

—No pasa nada Itachi. — Respondí lo más neutral que pude.

—Jódete con ese "no pasa nada". — Su voz, de apacible cambió a molesta. — Mírate, estás más delgado y ojeroso, no hablas conmigo ni con Naruto, sé que nunca fuiste el señor socialización, pero ibas a verme o salías con tus amigos, incluso mamá está preocupada.

Me quedé callado por lo que consideré que fueron unos minutos, ya que comencé a sentir como esos tragos comenzaron a hacer efecto en mi sistema, una sensación de ahogo me invadió, todo aquello que traté de no sentir, aquel sentimiento que enterré en lo más recóndito de mi ser, comenzó a salir a la superficie con la fuerza de un huracán.

—Estoy aquí para ti hermano. —Su tono voz cambió nuevamente, se escuchaba tenue y compasiva.

Sentí algo húmedo y caliente bajar por mis mejillas, un gruñido salió por mis labios, en ese momento ya no tenía forma de regresar, pasé mi mano por mi sien y bajé la cabeza, tratando de evitar que así mi hermano observara la imagen tan vergonzosa de mí, el implacable y renuente Sasuke.

Un brazo pasó por mis hombros y sentí a Itachi pegándose a mí, sin decir nada, sin pedir explicaciones.

Sé que no podría decirle lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, al menos podía dejar ir la frustración que tanto me carcomía por dentro.

…

* * *

Después de días de la intervención de mi hermano, me sentía no tan jodido por la vida, pronto terminé mi labor. Faltaba solo una hora para que finalmente terminara mi ronda de trabajo. El papeleo y llenado de ciertos formularios de pacientes de la semana se habían acumulado en el departamento, un compañero de trabajo me había mencionado ayer que mandarían a alguien a ayudarnos un poco el día de hoy con el nimio deber que nos quitaba tiempo.

Kiba, mi compañero de trabajo había tenido su día libre. Yo me encontraba atoradísimo con las formas que debía llenar; de la nada una sombra tapaba la luz que provenía de la entrada, supuse que sería el ayudante, así que giré mi vista con el propósito de ver al recién llegado y darle órdenes, pero al poner los ojos encima de la persona que se hallaba la puerta, se me secó la garganta, mi ritmo cardiaco se desregularizó y podría aposar a que mi estómago casi saldría volando por mi boca.

—Ingeniero Uchiha. —Esa dulce y excitante voz llegó a mis oídos, potencializada diez veces.

" _Maldita sea_ ".

* * *

 **Las cosas no parecen estarle resultando nada fácil a nuestro Sasuke, pero pues como dicen el Karma es una perra.**

¿Review o una patada en el trasero?


	10. Lo Inevitable

**Un especial agradecimiento a mi preciosa Beta: Monogatsumi. Gracias por estar a mi lado Mogat. Buena amiga, Beta, lectora y traductora de doujinshis geniales.**

* * *

…Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

 _ **Es imposible evitar lo inevitable**_

* * *

Estaba justo ahí, de pie en la entrada de la oficina.

Se mostraba tan hermosa y seductora como siempre. Podría decir que incluso aún más que antes. Su mirada esmeralda tan llena de vida e inocencia. Comencé a sentir las contracciones arrítmicas de mi corazón desenfrenado y ridículamente los segundos parecían horas, por más estúpido que sonara.

Si no controlaba mi corazón, comenzaría este comenzaría fibrilar.

No pude evitar verme atrapado en una dimensión de la cual no podía salir, todo a consecuencia de su sola presencia. De pronto me llegó el recuerdo de lo que le hice y la culpa no tardó en golpearme.

" _¿Y ahora qué?"_ —no pude evitar pensar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me sacó de mi ensoñación su voz con tono preocupado, enseguida traté de borrar toda expresión de mi rostro lo mejor que pude.

—Hmp. –Sus lindas cejas se fruncieron y no pude evitar maldecir internamente por lo que un movimiento de sus pestañas, cejas o labios me ocasionaban.

—Eh... Sasuke…

" _Mierda, mi nombre saliendo de sus labios suena tan delicioso_..." -deliré, sin embargo, detuve rápidamente ese pensamiento y comencé a crear una muralla mental, " _No_ " me dije. " _Maldita sea, no caeré otra vez_." Me repetí con determinación.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –respondí de forma estoica, el mismo tono que utilizaba con todos. Su expresión cambió una poco más seria.

—Me enviaron con el fin de ayudarlo —dijo con suavidad—Sasuke, yo… —murmuró dando un paso hacia adelante.

" _Detenla, no dejes que se acerque_."

—Ingeniero Uchiha, por favor. —Corregí al mismo tiempo que carraspeé con el fin de aclarar mi voz—por el momento que esté aquí lo mejor es que nos refiramos el uno al otro con propiedad.

—Como diga. –Dijo bajando la mirada una vez más, pero de un momento a otro la subió para así observarme con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios rosas—Bueno como le mencionaba me enviaron con el fin de auxiliarlo.

—Si, me lo habían informado. —Comenté.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo —mencionó sonriendo, ella intentaba cambiar el ambiente hostil que yo mismo había generado. No obstante, no podía permitirme ceder ante ella. — ¿Por qué no ha ido al café?

" _Porque no debo verte, no debo desearte_." —No hay razón para ir. –Contesté cortante.

— ¿Cómo dice? –dudó ella con una voz apenada.

—Estamos en época vacacional, no veo el propósito de ir hasta la cafetería universitaria, no cuando existe un café más cercano a este hospital.

—Entiendo. —Acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja.

" _¿Acaso vi decepción en su mirada_?"-no pude evitar pensar, anhelando que eso fuera.

—Puede tomar asiento en el escritorio vacío justo al frente. —Le señalé y posteriormente tomé un formato con el fin de mostrárselo. —Necesito que llene la parte superior con el número de referencia que está en la lista justo delante suya. Tiene el nombre y apellido del paciente, con eso podrá guiarse. —Culminé mi explicación señalando la lista con mi dedo índice. — ¿Entendió?

Ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, seguidamente se acomodó en el escritorio de Kiba y comenzó ordenar los papeles con el propósito de hacer lo que le pedí.

El silencio inundó la oficina, solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de la punta de las plumas y el movimiento de las hojas al ser acomodadas.

Puedo decir que fueron los ciento doce minutos con seis segundos más largos de mi vida.

Verla ahí, sentada, acomodando su cabello mientras fruncía los labios al escribir...

" _Era tortura"._

—Mi turno casi acaba. —Le informé mientras tomaba unas plumas y papeles, enseguida comencé guardarlas en el cajón del escritorio. —Agradezco la ayuda, si gusta puede retirarse –ofrecí, pero ella me observó sin ningún cambio en su postura.

—Terminaré este último formato y me retiraré. —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se enfocaba nuevamente en los papeles frente a ella, por un momento atiné a ver sin realmente observar, para enseguida continuar con lo mío.

Cuando finalizó mi jornada, guardé mis cosas en silencio de forma autómata y traté con todo mi esfuerzo de no observarla, caminé hasta la salida y me detuve en la puerta.

—Buena tarde. —Y salí sin escuchar su respuesta.

…

* * *

Llegué a mi departamento, tiré mis llaves sobre la mesa y coloqué mis bolsas de comida china que había comprado en el camino sobre la mesita de café.

Posteriormente me dirigí al balcón, abrí la puerta de cristal y tirité al sentir el frío golpear mi rostro.

Salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, saqué mi cajetilla y tomé un cigarro para luego encenderlo, dando la primera calada mientras observaba la ciudad cubierta de nieve.

" _Después de meses sin verla, creí que no causaría tanto efecto en mí, pero veo que esto se escaló demasiado_." -Me recargué en el barandal y cerré mis ojos mientras escupía al viento el humo del tabaco de mi boca.

Seguidamente de unos minutos terminé mi cigarrillo, tiré la colilla a un bote de basura que se ubicaba en el balcón y decidí entrar al departamento para cenar la comida rápida.

…

* * *

Se hallaba todo oscuro y podía escuchar tristes y pequeños ruidos de llanto, notando así que eran los sollozos de una mujer. Seguí caminando, hasta que encontré a la dueña de dichos lamentos, sentí frío colosal al ver a la pelirrosa desnuda sujetando sus hombros mientras su rostro tenía una expresión de total sufrimiento.

—Sakura…—llamé mientras me acercaba. Ella se alejó rápidamente con una expresión de auténtico terror.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke? —más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos rojos, irritados por tanto llorar. Rápidamente entendí de qué hablaba.

—Sakura escucha, yo... lo siento.

— ¡Estoy sucia, por... por tu culpa! — Lloraba mientras se arañaba los brazos, su expresión era una de asco y las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas. Era una escena de lo más desgarradora e impactante.

—Espera…—exclamé en ruegos, más ella volvía a apartarse.

—¡Me das asco! — Alzó la voz con fuerza y mi estómago se revolvió. — ¡Te odio Sasuke! —Me gritó con un tono desgarrador. — ¡Me escuchaste, te odio! – Gritó una vez más para después alejarse, siendo tragada por las sombras a nuestro alrededor.

— ¡Sakura! —Grité e intenté alcanzarla, pero sentí cómo el piso se derretía como brea y era tragado hacia el fondo, cuando sentí que el suelo me consumía por completo cerré los ojos.

Desperté encontrándome en el sillón, toqué mi frente, estaba húmeda y caliente. Las náuseas aún me embargaban y sentí que devolvería la cena. Otro espasmo llegó, siendo más fuerte que lo anteriores, a lo que irremediablemente corrí con rapidez al baño.

Luego de desechar todo lo que había probado por el escusado, me desvestí para entrar a la regadera. Pronto sentí el calor del agua ardiendo, me quemaba al punto de doler, pero no me importó, solo cerré los ojos y recargué mi rostro en la fría pared de azulejos.

…

* * *

Luego de una terrible noche, llegué a mi oficina y frente a mi escritorio el papeleo había sido perfectamente acomodado, un aroma agradable llegó a mis fosas nasales y seguidamente una taza de café fue colocada frente a mí.

—Buenos días. –Dijo la mujer causante de mi tormento.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —cuestioné mientras bajaba la mirada a la taza en sus manos.

—Aún no termino mi trabajo asignado. –Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propio café.

— ¿Y esto? –pregunté observando la taza.

—Americano simple, es lo que siempre toma. — Objetó de manera neutral.

—Si, pero…

—Encontré la cafetera en un cajón. —Explicó al imaginar lo que iba a preguntar — debería apresurarse o se enfriará. —Me cortó, al mismo tiempo que Kiba entró a la oficina con su saco colgando de su brazo, quien al observar a Sakura exteriorizó su inquietud...

—Buen día doctora. —Saludó amigable.

—Ingeniero Inuzuka, buen día. —Respondió de vuelta.

Kiba le sonrió y yo no hice más que apretar el semblante, mientras esos dos se sonreían mutuamente.

" _¿Acaso se conocían?"_

— ¿Se conocen? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—Claro, es un hospital pequeño después de todo. -respondió Inuzuka.

—No, no lo es. —Objeté hábilmente, enseguida me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Kiba alzó una ceja.

—La doctora Haruno es la favorita de la jefa del hospital, por eso nos conocemos, creo que todos en el hospital la conocen. — Explicó con gesto neutro hacia mí para ver a Sakura de manera coqueta.

—Ingeniero no diga eso. Y llámame Sakura, aún no me gano el honor de ser llamada doctora.

—Ella está aquí para terminar el papeleo -obstruí el inicio de otra plática de la que yo no iba a formar parte -así que tú comenzarás nuestro verdadero trabajo. —Finalicé con un tono profesional.

—Maravilloso, gracias Sakura. -Al parecer Kiba no se dio cuenta de mi actitud o ignoró mi forma de responder.

—Un placer ¿Gusta un café?

—No soy muy fanático del café, pero muchas gracias.

Sakura le sonrió para darse la vuelta y después, para mi sorpresa, se sentó frente a mi escritorio, tomo algunos formatos y comenzó su trabajo, en silencio.

Luego de unas horas más de tortura, de alguna forma mi visión llegó a su escote y aspiré el aroma a cerezas que la pelirrosa emanaba. Posteriormente terminó con el último formato y con una sonrisa se marchó.

...

* * *

Caminé hacia a las afueras del edificio y me encontré con Itachi e Izumi, ambos me observaron sorprendidos y enseguida mi hermano me abrazó con alegría, eso logró descolocarme un poco.

—Sasuke qué coincidencia. — Exclamó mi cuñada.

—Trabajo aquí. —Respondí con ironía. Izumi sonrió apenada al no recordar algo tan importante.

—Lo siento es que estamos algo emocionados. —Se excusó sin quitar su sonrisa para luego deshacer el abrazo.

— ¿Por qué? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—¡Tendremos gemelos Sasuke! —Gritó Itachi más que emocionado— ¡Serás doble tío! — Una sensación de felicidad me embargó, aunque no lo aceptara frente a los demás, me daba alegría ver a mi hermano destilando felicidad.

—Felicidades a los dos. —Dije e hice una leve sonrisa, puesto que no me pondría a brincar con ellos de emoción.

—Vamos a cenar los tres, yo invito. — Dijo mi hermano mayor y antes de que pudiera negarme, me vi arrastrado por ambos Uchiha.

Pase el resto de la tarde en el restaurante favorito de Itachi, escuchando por horas a Izumi hablar sobre sus futuros hijos. Acerca de cómo decorar el cuarto, los nombres para los bebés, fiestas de cumpleaños, juguetes y ropa. Hacía tanto que no miraba a mi hermano reír de forma tan transparente, todo mientras escuchaba con atención a su esposa, la cual tenía la mirada llena de ilusión. Concluí que pasar el resto del día con ellos me liberó el estrés y la mortificación que la presencia de Sakura producía en mí.

" _No podía estar más agradecido por tener a ambos en mi vida_."

…

* * *

Regresé bastante cansado de la larga velada, estacioné el auto en el sótano de mi edificio, subí en el elevador y me dirigí a mi departamento, al entrar enseguida me percaté de que había un par en el lugar donde dejaba los zapatos y no pude evitar confundirme. Caminé rápidamente a la sala, donde me encontré con una mata roja sentada en el sofá, mirando el televisor mientras comía lo que parecía ser pasta en salsa de tomate. Carraspeé con el fin de llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

—Me alegro que llegues Sasuke. —Sonrió Karin al verme.

No era extraño que ella o Naruto entraran a mi hogar sin que yo estuviera presente. De hecho, más de una vez encontré a ella y Suigetsu follando en mi sofá o la cocina.

" _Esta mujer no conocía la decencia."_

— ¿Qué necesitas Karin? ¿Y cómo entraste a mi casa? – Pregunté puesto que recientemente había cambiado la clave de acceso.

—Sasuke, eres muy predecible con tus contraseñas, si no es tu cumpleaños, es el de tu hermano.

—Hmp —rodé los ojos, sin aceptar eso.

—Hice pasta. —Mencionó con una sonrisa amigable.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Fui directo al grano.

—¿No puedo venir a cocinarle a un amigo? — preguntó con falso dolor, al mismo tiempo que su gato negro hizo su aparición en el sillón.

—Karin ¿Qué quieres y por qué traes a tu gato? – Ella bufó ofendida, yo sólo me crucé de brazos, esperando su respuesta.

—Se llama Mochi y trátalo con respeto, porque será tu compañero por unos días.

— ¿Qué? –pregunté tratando de sonar lo más calmado que podía.

—Me...me voy con Suigetsu unos días fuera de la ciudad. —Mencionó nerviosa.

—Pues llévatelo. —Espeté con gesto hostil.

—No, no puedo, a él no le gusta volar, lo pone muy nervioso. —Excusó con que aparentaba ser lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Llévalo a un hotel para mascotas. —Expliqué sin interés.

—No le gustan esos lugares. —El gato saltó y se pegó a mi pierna, pude sentir sus pequeñas garras a través del pantalón —ves, le gustas, vamos Sasuke no seas un zoquete.

—No.

—Sasuke por favor.

—No.

—Sasuke. —Volvió a insistir.

—Dije que no.

…

* * *

No pude dormir bien en la noche, después de horas de negarme a cuidar al gato, Karin terminó convenciéndome de cuidarlo, sin embargo, en cuanto ella se había ido, el estúpido gato me mordió y rasguño los brazos cuando intente bajarlo de la cama, mis manos estaban hechas una mierda por culpa de ese animalejo, esa era justamente la razón por la cual no había tenido mascotas desde que Shiro, su primero y último perro falleció.

Llegué al hospital y sin razón alguna sentí la necesidad de pasar por el área de consulta, observé a las enfermeras en su estación y al doctor pelirrojo que era amigo de mi hermano, más no hubo rastro de la pelirrosa y con el gesto agrietado me dirigí hacia mi departamento.

Pasé toda la mañana verificando datos de las máquinas del área de Imagen. Kiba había salido a almorzar, quedamos que cuando él regrese sería mi turno. No obstante, aún falta media hora.

Enseguida escuché unos pasos entrar a la oficina y me encontré con la mirada curiosa de Sakura frente a mí.

—Hola Ingeniero Uchiha. —Saludó amablemente sosteniendo unos papeles.

—Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —respondí el saludo lo más profesional que pude.

—Necesito una firma del Ingeniero Inuzuka. —Explicó.

—Está en su hora de comida, regrese en media hora y lo encontrará.

—Ya veo... — observó el techo rápidamente para luego observar mi mano, su expresión cambió a una extrañada —Ingeniero, su mano está llena de rasguños.

— ¿Se refiere a esto? —levanté mis manos sin interés. — No es nada.

—No me parece así — contraatacó con seriedad— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Estoy cuidado al gato de Karin. —Menciona sin poder evitar sonar irritado.

—¿Química Karin? — dijo divertida.

—La misma. — Dije cansado, mientras que ella solo curvó sus labios para formar una media sonrisa, la cual no pude evitar devolver.

—Permítame un momento — solicitó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Me quedé en la oficina confundido; su labor ya había terminado, entonces qué hacía en el área de biomédica. Mencionó lo de Kiba…

" _Sospechoso_ …"

Los minutos pasaron lentos, después por el pasillo se escucharon pasos apurados, enseguida Sakura cruzó la puerta con un botiquín en sus manos. Rápidamente tomó asiento frente a mí, yo solo la mire aún más extrañado.

—Permítame sus manos. —Pidió con profunda paciencia, sonrió al ver mi rostro confuso —Curaré sus heridas. —Explicó con tranquilidad.

—No es necesario.

—Si, si lo es. —Mencionó seria. —Deme su brazo derecho, comenzaré con ese primero. – Hice caso omiso, entonces ella tomó mi brazo a la fuerza y lo colocó frente a ella. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Tiene planes para las festividades? —Preguntó, como si nada estuviera pasando.

—Ir con mi familia. — Dije sin interés mientras observaba a sus hábiles manos trabajar. —Lo de siempre.

—Suena bien. —Murmuró sin apartar la vista de mi mano.

— ¿Usted? —supuse que debía seguir la conversación, a pesar de que todo me decía que no lo hiciera.

—Aún no lo sé — no pude evitar sentir pena por su historia familiar. — Posiblemente hacer guardias, esa fecha es un día ocupado.

— ¿No sería mejor que descansaras en casa o estuvieras con tus amigos cercanos? ¿Por qué optar por pasar navidad en un hospital?

—Dentro de un año seré una interna, es mejor que me acostumbre a estas cosas. —Comentó calmadamente. —En esta profesión, las festividades no son un día diferente a otro, excepto que hay más accidentes, por la gente ebria que maneja de un extremo a otro de la ciudad con el propósito de ir a felicitar a un amigo o el mal uso de los fuegos artificiales. —Explicó con el gesto frío de un médico.

—Hmp.

—Muy bien, terminé con esta mano, coloqué la otra por favor. — Pidió como toda una profesional. Hice lo que me pidió y continúe observándola hacer su labor.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—Porque es mi deseo. —Me miró a los ojos después de terminar de vendar mi mano. No pude evitar sentirme culpable a ver esos grandes ojos jade.

—…—" _¿Qué diablos debo decir_?"

El silencio reinó completamente en la habitación, me sentí extraño. Trataba desesperadamente de apartarla, protegerla de mí mismo, ya que no quería que esa pesadilla se convirtiera en realidad.

Y lo había conseguido por estos meses, pero ahora esta mujer estaba en todas partes. En el hospital, mis sueños, en todos mis pensamientos. La observé una vez más y esos enigmáticos ojos verdes parecían estar en una lucha interna. Cuando terminó con la curación, en lugar de liberarla permaneció con sus manos envueltas en la mía. Eran tan pequeñas, suaves y cálidas.

—Saku…

— Sasuke. —Me interrumpió con voz nerviosa. — Sabes desde el día de la fiesta de cóctel, nosotros…—

— ¡Sasuke! — La interrumpió una voz femenina chillona que casi me perfora la membrana timpánica. Rápidamente ambos observamos a la dirección de dónde provenía dicho chillido y al fijar la vista en la puerta, se encontraba de pie a la rubia de Ino. La cuál me observó con un sonrojo ridículo en sus mejillas y sucesivamente al pasar su vista hacia Sakura, mire como ésta frunció su ceño. — ¿Y usted es? – preguntó en tono despectivo a la pelirrosa a mi lado.

No pude evitar colocar una mano en mi frente.

" _Mierda, más problemas_ …" — Grité internamente con frustración.

* * *

 **Las cosas no están yendo bien para Sasuke, pues vaya, Sakura esta hasta en la sopa. ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke? ¿Qué hará con ambas mujeres frente a él? ¿Cómo se alejará de lo que más desea? ¿Cómo alejarse si es ella la que se acerca? Maldito destino. O maldito Karma?**

 **NOTAS:**

 **Hola a todos, he decidido colocar mis comentarios personales al final, si les da flojera leerlos los entiendo, pero si les gusta el chisme y saber que ocurrirá con mis historias es importante leerlos.**

 **Ahora, he vuelto después de casi 5 meses fuera. Y lo se, me pasé, pero es que ciertamente no tenía ánimos y estaba harta. Fue un semestre horrible, y fui rodeada de gente muy toxica, incluso perdí amistades. Mi inspiración se fue a Narnia, u otra dimensión mas matona y termine tan mal emocionalmente que no toque mi pc en todas las vacaciones, incluso fueron contadas con una mano las veces que me metí a fanfiction. Pero ya estoy aquí y pude comenzar otros capítulos. Créanme yo los adoro y me mata hacerlos esperar.**

 **Mi meta es darles algo al leer mis historias, así como otras autoras me lo dan a mí, pero principalmente mi meta es hacerme feliz a mí misma sintiéndome orgullosa con lo que escribo. Por ello, no quería traerles cosas solo por traer. Si no algo decente.**

 **Así que, estoy justo aquí, por primera vez sintiéndome bien, con ánimo y deseo de seguir todas mis historias. Y lo hare, solo tenganme paciencia...**

 **Si han vuelto a pasar por la historia verán que trate de corregir y quitar cosas que hacías difícil la lectura, espero les agrade más.**

 **Y ya para no molestarlos y dejarlos seguir con su vida. Se que perdí lectores por todo el drama y eso. Así que les quiero agradecer a los que se quedaron a mi lado y siguieron ahí; comentando y colocando esta historia en favoritos. Si les gusto y si quieren más de mí, no duden en comentar y pedir (Lo sé, suena a chantaje). En serio gracias por todo su apoyo y todo lo que me han dado. Tratare de actualizar una vez al mes como mínimo. Les deseo mucho exito y espero les haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **¿Review o una patada en el trasero?**


	11. Evadir

**Quiero dedicarte este capítulo Monogatsumi. Gracias por tenerle tanta paciencia a este desastre de persona, subí el capítulo sin que lo betearas, por que es mi regalo de navidad atrasado, espero te agrade.**

…Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

 **Podemos evadir la realidad, pero no podemos evadir las consecuencias de evadir la realidad.**

* * *

….

La atmosfera no podía encontrarse más tensa. Tener a ambas mujeres en esa misma habitación, sonaba como una mala broma.

Primero estaba Sakura que era la tentación y deseo mortal en persona. Era tal el efecto generaba en mi persona que con solo pestañear lograba poner mi mundo de cabeza, y para poner la situación más complicada la irritante de Yamanaka se sumaba a la ecuación, todo esto daba como resultado a un perfecto desastre.

El silencio incomodo entre los tres era evidente, no tenía idea de que hacer o decir y aunque así fuera no lo haría. Sakura pareció darse cuenta de la situación, contemple como se alzó de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentada. Rápidamente acomoda su bata y sonrió hacia la recién llegada.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Un placer conocerla. — Saludo educadamente, más Ino no dejo de verla con intensidad. Frunció el ceño y escaneo a sakura con la mirada, después su expresión cambio a una juzgadora.

" _La estaba analizando"_ Sentí mi mandíbula tensarse y mis dientes crujir ante la fricción.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí con Sasuke? – Interrogó utilizando un tono molesto. Rodee los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—La doctora Haruno me ayuda con unos pendientes. – Intervine rápidamente. Sus ojos azules se posaron por un segundo en mí, no obstante retorno hacia la figura de Sakura.

Bufo mientras continuaba observándola despectivamente. La afectada solo atino a sonreír incomoda. No pude evitar molestarme ante la forma en que la divisaba. Como si la despreciara solo por existir. —Ya veo. –Dijo de manera más cortante y grosera.

Harto de la situación, me vi en la molestia de actuar. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dije cortante.

—Vine a dar un seminario al hospital.— Comenzó.— Durante el receso me encontré a una colega y me comento que estás trabajando aquí. Tenía muchos deseos de verte, así que pregunté dónde estabas ubicado y aquí me tienes – Alzo sus brazos señalándose a sí misma a la vez que sonreía coqueta.

—Bueno, ya que vino a ver al Ingeniero Uchiha, será mejor que me retire para que puedan hablar. —Comentó Sakura con un noto tranquilo. —Con permiso. – Tomo los papeles que traía en la mano, junto con el kit de primeros auxilios y se dirigió hacia la salida con el fin de retirarse, sin embargo, antes de que cruzara la puerta Kiba apareció con un picadientes entre los dedos. Él se detuvo justo en la entrada y nos observó a todos con algo de confusión.

—Buenas tardes. —Saludo educador, luego sonrió aun con la expresión confusa. —Veo que tenemos visitas. —Dijo con tono jocoso.

"! _Nooo! ¿Enserio?"_ Pensé con cara de molestia por el comentario estúpido de mi compañero.

—Buenas tardes Ingeniero, venía a traerle estos papeles. —Explicó Sakura, enseguida los coloco en las manos de Kiba, y este las tomó sonriendo. —Bueno, por mi parte es todo. —Nos brindó una ultima una sonrisa. —Bonito día a todos. —Se despidió sin más.

—Adiós Doctora. —Se despidió Kiba, enseguida nos miró a Ino y a mí, elevo sus cejas hacia mí, buscando una introducción. — No pude evitar reír en mi mente.

—Ingeniero iré a tomar mi almuerzo. Psicóloga Yamanaka, asumo ya conoce el camino a la salida.—Le dije seriamente, tomé unas cosas de mi escritorio.— Con permiso. — Sali de la oficina sin decir nada más. " ¿ _Acaso pensaba que los presentaría? ¡Ja por favor!"_

Caminé solo unos metros, cuando de repente sentí una mano en mi antebrazo, logrando que detuviera mi andar, solté un suspiro irritado y me devolví hacia la persona que me detenía y me encontré obviamente con la rubia más molesta que conozco.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Ella atino a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan patán? —Comenzó a chillar. " _Aquí vamos_ …"

— ¿Qué deseas? —La corte.

—Hablar sobre nosotros —No pude evitar soltar un bufido de ironía al escucharla.

"¿ _Cuál nosotros_? "Pensé con burla. — ¿A qué se refieres con nosotros? — Dije tratando de sonar seco y no burlesco.

—Sasuke. — Observe un sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Vamos, podemos divertirnos como antes. —ofreció coqueta —Ya sabes, algo casual o si deseas ya algo más íntimo entre los dos no me opondría — Rodé los ojos en frustración y me solté de su agarre.

— ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro ya? — Dije ya frustrado con la situación. — ¿Tan poco amor propio tienes para no darte cuenta que no me interesas? — Escupí esas palabras hirientes. — Lo que tuvimos y si se puede considerar tener algo, no se repetirá. Así que deja de buscarme, es fastidioso. Ya fue suficiente Ino. —

Note como rápidamente sus ojos azules empañarse y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, bajo la mirada y solo me di la vuelta y continúe caminando. A la mitad del pasillo me encontré con mi amigo Sai el cual mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Eso fue cruel amigo. — Dijo de manera seca.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? —Lo cuestioné ignorando su comentario.

—Vine a un chequeo rutinario y pensé en pegarte una visita. — Lo observé mejor y me percaté de que no quitaba los ojos de Ino. —

—Justo voy saliendo a comer. —Informe y señale el pasillo —Sígueme y pode… —

— ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otro día? —Me corto y enseguida me paso de lado y así dirigirse hacia la rubia que se hallaba recargada en la pared, mirando hacia el lado opuesto a nosotros. Encogí los hombros sin interés, reí entre dientes y me dirigí lejos de ellos dos.

"Un problema menos."

…

* * *

Después de ese incidente, pasaron días incluyendo las festividades, e incluso entre comidas y apertura de regalos, no pude evitar pensar en Sakura; si se hallaba bien o si se la había pasado sola. Luego me juzgaba a mí mismo por lo estúpidos que eran mis pensamientos.

Cuando Karin regreso de sus vacaciones, finalmente me deshice del gato, el cual al final paso a ser temporalmente mi compañero durante mis noches de lectura y revisión de investigaciones.

Hoy era lunes y finalmente el área administrativa de la universidad había regresado de sus vacaciones navideñas, por lo que aproveche la oportunidad a fin de solicitar un cambio en mis horas de clases a causa de mi nuevo horario de trabajo en el hospital. Dado que mis horas de clase se interponían con mi jordana en el hospital. Me dirigí a informar al personal administrativo, una vez en las oficinas, dialogué con algunas personas para solucionar dicha problemática con los futuros horarios. Junto con un miembro del personal, llenamos los reportes donde adaptamos el programa de clases y finalmente firme mi nuevo horario oficial.

Posterior a todo el papeleo, me destinaba a la salida y cuanto más me acercaba pude escuchar con mayor claridad el sonido a gotas de lluvia. Al llegar a la puerta, pude notar como la lluvia helada golpeaba la puerta de cristal, que separaba al edificio con el exterior.

"Deje el paraguas en el auto" Pensé dando un respiro profundo lleno de frustración, envolví mejor mi abrigo sobre mi pecho y me coloque lo mejor que pude mi bufanda. Abrí la puerta para sentir tanto como el agua y el viento helado azotar contra mi cuerpo. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, sin embargo, el estacionamiento en el que tenía mi auto estacionado estaba justo al otro lado del campus. Sintiendo como mi vestimenta estaba empapándose me resguarde de abajo de un árbol. Me sacudí el agua inútilmente, seguidamente saqué uno de mis cigarrillos y así poder encenderlo, rápidamente divisé un figura correr hacia donde me hallaba, enseguida me di cuenta que se trataba de Naruto. Llego a mi lado y contemple como se secaba como podía, elevo su vista y note sorpresa en su mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Cuestiono con curioso.

—Cambio de horario—Respondí mientras llevaba el encendedor a mi cigarrillo y aspiraba.

—Veo que también te agarro desprevenido la lluvia—Expreso con diversión.

—Desgraciadamente.— Le ofrecí un cigarrillo, pero hizo un gesto negativo y después se recargo en el tronco y observo la lluvia pensativa.

—Te veo más relajado al fin — Comento.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestione a la vez que dejaba el humo salir de mis labios.

—No lo sé hombre, te mirabas como la mierda hace unas semanas, pensé que estabas en depresión post parto. —Mencionó estúpidamente.

—Naruto, aunque es posible que exista la depresión postparto en hombre tendría que haber embarazado a una mujer para ellos, pedazo de idiota. —

—Quien sabe, puede y tengas un hijo regado por ahí. —Dijo riendo.

—Lo dudo. — "Llevo meses sin sexo" Pensé suspirado. — ¿Qué hay de ti? —

—¿De mí?—

—Tu vida Naruto—

—MI familia está bien, mi padre menciona que el negocio va mejor que nunca.—

—Ya veo—

—Demonios con esta lluvia mi salida con Hinata esta arruinada.— Declaro derrotado.

—Veo que aún siguen frecuentándose.—

—Quiero creer que Hinata y yo estamos en algo serio. Al menos yo lo estoy. Y Se que dirás que es algo pronto y lo es, pero hay algo en ella me hace sentir lo que no había sentido desde Shion. —Explicó con una expresión de nostalgia.

No pude evitar sorprenderme ante lo dicho por Naruto, ya que Shion había sido la primero y única novia de Naruto.

Ella estudio desde la secundaria con nosotros. Era una mujer inteligente, orgullosa, irritante y realmente molesta. Mas a pesar de todo, amaba y soportaba a mi ruidoso amigo, así que era suficiente para mí.

La conoció el primero día de secundaria, se convirtieron en amigos a pesar de las constantes peleas e iniciaron una relación seria a pesar de su corta edad.

Tenían una relación estable de casi cuatro años y eran muy felices juntos, siempre pensé que terminarían casados, no obstante, cuando nos encontrábamos en vacaciones de verano, comenzó a tener problemas de salud, tras de varias consultas fue diagnosticada con Cáncer gástrico avanzado y aunque lucho arduamente por un año murió antes de graduarnos de la preparatoria. Esto resulto muy duro para Naruto que duro casi un año en depresión severa, llegando al punto no poder casi graduarse. Con mucha suerte y apoyo de todos logro salir de la situación y a pesar de que tardo un par de años en sobrellevar su duelo. Naruto nunca volvió a tener pareja, y era esa la principal razón por la que me sorprendía que hablara de esa manera.

—He estado con muchas mujeres, sin embargo, jamás había conectado con ninguna, incluso creí que jamás podría después de Shion. Hinata causa cosas en mí que ni siquiera yo entiendo. —Sonrió

—Hmp. —

—¿Es todo lo que dirás maldito cubo de hielo? – Mencionó indignado.

— ¿Qué más quieres que diga tarado? Bueno además de cuidado con herir a la prima de Neji, porque te matara. — Naruto se puso cara de terror al escucharme. —Me alegro por ustedes perdedor, al fin algo hiciste bien. –

El rubio idiota solo sonrió y paso un brazo por mi hombro, mientras sonreía de oreja en oreja con una expresión tan característico de él. Mi cigarrillo cayó ante la acción brusca de Naruto y no pude evitar mirarlo enojado.

—Espero que algún día tú también puedas encontrar a alguien. – Soltó de pronto, algo en sus palabras hizo que sintiera que algo se jalara en mi interior. Mas no pude decir nada, solo observé el piso mientas heme mantuve en silencio.

En el momento en que finalizo la lluvia, me despedí de Naruto, él se retiró primero. Una vez que termine mi tercer cigarrillo, lo apague contra una rama mojada y antes de emprender mi camino, escuche un pequeño llanto, era el de un animal. Le di la vuelta al enorme árbol siguiendo el chillido canino y prontamente encontré a un cachorro negro no más grande de 2 meses, mojado, y algo delgado. Observe los alrededores buscando a su progenitora, pero no hubo señales de vida. Suspire cansado y contemple como el animalito se acercó a mi pierna. Lo aparte un poco y decidí seguir mi camino a mi auto. Después de unos minutos abrí la puerta del vehículo y observé como comenzó la lluvia de nuevo, incluso un poco más fuerte que antes. Tome el volante con ambas manos, y lo apreté con fuerza. Recargué mi cabeza contra el respaldo, mordí mi labio con frustración, y en un último suspiro, me bajé del auto para así lanzarme a correr hacia la dentro de la universidad.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento no solo estaba empapado, sino que también tenía cachorro dormido en mis brazos y una bolsa de cosas que compre en una tienda de camino a casa.

Ingresé al cuarto de baño donde aseé al cachorro con agua tibia para quitarle lo sucio y el frió. Utilice el shampo de avena que me recomendó la anciana de la tienda de mascotas. Una vez terminado el baño lo envolví con una toalla e hice uso del secador de cabello para secar su negro pelaje. Para cuando logre secarlo, se hallaba profundamente dormido. Me dirigí a la sala donde coloqué una manta en el piso y un lado de esta, dos platos de comida para perro y agua, regrese al baño, lo cargue y recosté sobre la cama improvisada.

" _Ahora solo falta ba_ _ñarme yo_ _"_ Pensé cansado.

….

* * *

Días posteriores a mi ida a la universidad, y de rescatar al cachorro que resulto ser hembra, la lleve al veterinario, donde le colocaron algunas vacunas y la desparasitaron. Decidí nombrarla Yami por su negro pelaje, le compre un collar y mande pedir su placa. La pequeña bola de pelo, ya había destruido dos de mis zapatos y orinado por todo el departamento. Sin embargo, me ayudaba a distraerme un poco de la realidad.

" _Y_ _realmente lo necesitaba"_

Dado que era testigo de ver pasar a la tentación en carne y hueso, varios días seguidos. Sakura visitó la oficina para entregarle documentos a Kiba, no entendía que diablos hacia ahí, "¿ _Acaso no podía venir otra persona?"_ Pensé frustrado.

A pesar de que intentaba todo con el fin de no acercarme. Era Inevitable no verla.

…

* * *

En el cuarto día de la semana y desperté con dolor en todo el cuerpo, mi garganta se sentía caliente y rasposa, además de los mortales calofríos. Presentaba el síndrome de malestar general en todo su esplendor. Tomé de un baño, alimente a Yami y me dirigí al hospital.

Llegue antes que el otro ingeniero y trabaje lo mejor que pude a pesar de mi fiebre y dolor de cabeza. Una parte de mi deseaba irse a casa y recostarse, más mi lado responsable no me lo permitía, así que continúe trabajando. Kiba llego y me pregunto si me encontraba bien. Solo atine a decirle que sí y continuar con lo mío. A la hora del almuerzo sentía que todo me daba vueltas y deje mi cabeza caer contra mi escritorio, de pronto sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombre, y al elevar la vista note a Kiba mirándome preocupado. Retire su mano de mi cuerpo.

—Sasuke no estás bien, creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar.—Aconsejó.

Por más que me dolió aceptarlo, sabía que tenía razón.—Esta bien.— Acepte resignado, con algo de trabajo tome mi abrigo y el resto de mis cosas, enseguida emprendí mi retirada.

Tarde en llegar a mi departamento el doble del tiempo que me tomaba habitualmente, ya que necesité estacionarme cada que sentía que iba a desmayarme. Sin accidentarme logré llegar, Yami me recibió moviendo su cola y ladrándome. Me vestí con mi pijama y subí la calefacción lo más que pude. Me recosté ignorando el desastre del cachorro y cerré los ojos.

…

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí dormido. Pero de pronto escuche el timbre sonar insistentemente, Yami ladro, y lo ignore las primeras dos veces, ya a la tercera llamada, con gran irritación me dirigí a la puerta casi arrestándome, en cuanto la abrí, mis ojos chocaron contra unos ojos verdes esmeralda, inspeccionándome curiosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Interrogue y mi voz salió más ronca.

—Veo que volvemos a hablar de tú. — Sonrió con burla. Luego me observó mejor, una expresión de preocupación se fijó en su rostro.— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Intento tocarme, sin embargo, me aparte.—

—De lo mejor—Respondí como un idiota.—Responde ¿Qué haces aquí?— La negra pesadilla con pelos se acerco a Sakura y esta se agacho para acariciarle su pelaje.

—El ingeniero Inuzuka me dijo donde vivías.—Dejo a Yami y señalo su bolso.—Necesito que firmes esto.—No sabía que tenías una mascota.—

—¿No puede esperar para mañana?—Cuestione ignorando todo.

—Desgraciadamente no.—Mencionó seria.—¿Podría firmarlos por favor?—Insistió sin mirarme.

—Pasa.— le dije a la vez que me hacia un lado y permitirle el paso. Ella entro y cerré la puerta.

" _Siempre desee este momento, aquel en que la tuviera en mi casa y pudiéramos estar juntos, pero ahora ya no era digno de eso_."

—Vayamos a la barra.—La guie a la cocina, una vez ahí, ella caso y coloco los papales sobre esta. Me puse mis lentes y traté de leer los documentos, sin poder enfocar mi visión correctamente. Suspire irritado y solo firme los papeles. Se los entregue y Sakura los guardo en el portafolio que traía consigo. Solo podía contemplarla, sabía que no debía, sin embargo, tenerla tan cerca y no poder siquiera acercarme, era duro, incluso dolía.

Sentí su mano sobre frente y aquel toque era mágico. " _Pero no la merecía_ " Pensé frustrado.

—Estas hirviendo. ¿Has tomado algo?—Negue con la cabeza.— Ella saco un frasco con pastillas, se fue directo a la cocina. Yo solo me quede parado, no tenía fuerzas para moverme de mi ubicación. Regreso con un vaso de agua y me extendió una gragea y el vaso.—¿Eres alérgico a algún medicamento?—Negue con la cabeza.

—Es ibuprofeno, ayudara a bajar la fiebre y te sentirás un poco mejor.—Hizo una pausa.— Si gustas puedo revisarte.— Ofreció.

—Así estoy bien.— La rechace.

—Entiendo, dejare el frasco aquí, úsalo cada ocho horas, no abuses por favor.—Tomo sus cosas y se dio la vuelta, pero enseguida regreso y se colocó frente a mí con una mirada de determinación.—

—Sasuke, yo…—Hizo una leve pausa.—Soy consciente de que uno es un buen momento , pero necesito hablar contigo.—Explicó.— Desde la fiesta del hospital, noto que me evitas y yo…— El pánico me embargo…

—Creo que deberías irte—Dije rápidamente. Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo funciona esto Sasuke? —Dijo seria, y con voz molesta, mirándome decepcionada.

—…—

—Puedes masturbarte sobre mí, pero ¿no puedes hablar conmigo por unos minutos? – Me congele al escucharla.

" _Masturbarte sobre mi"_

" _Masturbarte sobre mi"_

" _Masturbarte sobre mi"_

" _Masturbarte sobre mi"_

* * *

Una disculpa si tiene faltas ortográficas o de redacción.

Espero les haya gustado.

Hola, sé que desaparecí por un año o incluso más, enserio me disculpo por haberlas dejado esperando, no me siento orgullosa, pero las razones me sobran. Tratare de terminar al menos dos de mis historias antes de graduarme, dado que entrare al internado en 6 meses.

No están obligadas a leer lo siguiente, pero necesito que sepan que ocurrió conmigo durante todo este tiempo que no actualice.

Primero que nada, deben saber que desde que era una niña, he sido muy ansiosa, pero conforme llegue a la adolescencia, se volvió peor al punto de tener ataques de ansiedad, o de tener d parálisis de sueño durante la noche. Luego entre a la universidad y fue aun peor, me deprimía constantemente, me estresaba tanto al punto de arrancarme las cejas y morder mis uñas al grado de hacer sangrar mis dedos. Fue en un punto intenso y oscuro que me di cuenta que esta onda no estaba normal, comencé a tener ideas suicidas, seguidas de comportamientos suicidas, incluso le mencione a mi familia que me quiera morir y como pensaba hacerlo, y más que ayudar creo que solo empeoraban las cosas. Eso ocurrió más o menos en la época del capítulo que tuvo mucha controversia. Escribir era mi único medio de olvidar todo, pero luego del incidente, comencé a tener miedo hacerlo y decidí poco a poco a dejarlo, me aislé aún más.

Lo que pasa es que cuando yo tengo un problema al cual no sé cómo hacerle frente, me aisló de todos, tardo un poco, pero cuando estoy lista salgo de mi caparazón y busco como solucionar las cosas. Mi mejor amiga me llevo fuera del país y estuve con ella una semana, mejoré un poco. Después de eso tuve otra crisis, y decidí acudir a un psiquiatra, debo confesar que llore como un bebe cuando me preguntaron por qué estaba ahí, el solo me dio pañuelos y me escucho. Al final me diagnosticaron Trastorno de ansiedad generalizada, y comenzaron a medicarme, el medicamento me hizo algo de daño al principio y tarde mucho en aceptar que estaba enferma y que podría depender de medicación de por vida.

Lo bueno fue que después de años pude dormir mejor y hasta deje de sentirme tan mal, logre ser un poco más feliz. Llevo terapia conductivo conductual y debo medicarme lo mejor que puedo. Realmente me ayudo.

Lo que trato de decirles con esto, es que si alguna persona que lee esto, se siente de manera similar a como yo me sentía, debe saber que no es normal, y es necesario buscar ayuda profesional, no es normal siempre estar estresada, tampoco sentirte tan triste como para querer acabar con tu vida. Es necesario ir a valoración psiquiátrica, porque muchas veces esto puede terminar mal.

No están solas, si alguna vez se sienten mal me puede mandar un mensaje, nunca las ignorare. No me gustaría que pasaran por la soledad que yo pase.

Los quiero mucho y espero que nos leamos pronto.

Mogat discúlpame por todas las molestias, te admiro mucho.


End file.
